Detective BC
by XxSupernaturalQueenxX
Summary: It's been twenty years since the powerpuff girls fought crime in Townsville but now that they're twenty five, things couldn't be more different! Bubbles is a famous model in New York City, Buttercup got a job as a great detective and Blossom . . DISAPPEARED? Will Buttercup be able to find her older sister, solve almost impossible cases and mend the broken bond between her sisters?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Buttercup Utonium and I used be a powerpuff girl back when I was five. However, when I was about seven, crime in Townsville just disappeared. As it turns out, criminals feared my sisters and me so much that one day the criminals stop showing up in Townsville all together. Scared of seven-year-old girls, how sad is that?

All the bad guys I loved beating up when I was a kid just disappeared. Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys, Sedusa , Princess Morbucks and even the annoying Rowdyruff Boys disappeared from the face of the planet!

After months of no crime fighting, my sisters used their powers less and less until one day they couldn't use it at all. I, on the other hand, never stopped using my powers. I couldn't accept the fact that I wouldn't be able to use my powers to fight anymore so after the professor and my sisters went to sleep I would fly out the window in the middle of the night and train in the woods. After all, I always wanted to be a great fighter.

However, my sisters and the professor don't know I still have my powers and I don't plan to tell them anytime soon.

Even though we couldn't use our powers anymore, (well, I could but I never used it in front of them.) we still tried our best to protect what's important to us. A lot has happened between when I was five, until now.

For one thing, the professor got married! And no, he did not marry his work or that stupid nerd show he watches; he actually married to a real human female! I was happy that he started dating but I went into shock when I found out whom he was dating. It was Ms. Bellum! The mayor's secretary! Moreover, when I was twelve, she became my mom. She later became the mayor of Townsville when the Mayor retired.

Oh yeah get this, Bubbles became a child model when she was eight! She lived her dream of being America's cutest darling. When she got too old to be a child model, she started working as a professional model. Being the baby in the family, she would cry when the other models were being mean to her out of jealousy. As her older sister I did what I thought was best, I shaved the heads of all the models that dared mess with my sister and replaced their face cream with a mixture of dog pee, mustard, pizza oil, trash and a few drop of acid I found in the professor lab. Those ex-models won't be showing their faces to the world for a long time.

Bubbles would sometimes drag me to her photo shoots and force me to be a model with her! I don't want to remember those memories; Bubbles knew I wouldn't do it willingly so she hired an army of make-up artist and hairstylist to attack me! Those were the last days I wore a dress or skirt of any kind.

Blossom became a super genius prodigy at the age of seven, after the crime stopped in Townsville. She would always use big words to confuse me and Bubbles then escape the room before we remembered that it was her turn to do chores. During elementary, middle and high school, she would read every book in the library and demand the school to buy more.

She made the professor so proud when she won the nerd of the year award – ah – I mean the brain of the year award (not that it makes much difference; they both mean the same thing). She was in every academic event in town, would usually drag me and Bubbles with her. Sadly, the professor discovered that I had a photograph memory (which I somehow developed around the time when I was thirteen) and he would force me to study with Blossom. Therefore, everything Blossom knew, I did too.

Years went by and Blossom skipped a couple grades, becoming the world's most successful scientist by the time I went to college. Bubbles however, decided to stop going to school after high school and work as a full time model in New York City.

The professor argued against this but when Bubbles broke into tears, he gave up. As for me, the professor discovered that I was offered a scholarship to Harvard and he forced to go. I didn't mind going, Harvard was such a fancy school, that the food must be good there. The only problem was that the people there was stuck up and always brag about how much money they had or how smart they were. It took every fiber of my being not to hit those stuck up kids in the face when they took their gloating too far. Even then, I still snuck out every night to train and use my powers freely. It rather became a habit for me.

Even though my sisters and I were far apart from each other, we were still close as could be. Bubbles insisted that we video chat every night (thankfully I didn't have I roommate so I could talk for hours until it was time for me to sneak out). One night, I was twenty years old at the time, Blossom was acting strange, I didn't think much about it but I regretted it the following morning. Everyone was talking about it, and someone even showed me the newspaper and asked if I knew anything about it. I can still remember what it said; stupid photographic memory!

In bold letters, the headline said **'Blossom Utonium, leading scientist of our generation, runs away with unknown lover in the middle of the night.'** I didn't even know she was dating! I was hurt that she was keeping something from us.

At the same time, I stop accepting Bubbles video chat request. It just didn't feel right with only the two of us video chatting because our bossy sister wasn't there. Five years past since that day and I still haven't heard from or talked to my sisters at all. I'm twenty-five now, and I'm not famous like my sisters. I live in a small apartment in Florida. The landlord was a big fan of the Powerpuff girls so when he figured out I was Buttercup he let me stay in the apartments for free.

I don't like the idea of getting special treatment because I was a powerpuff a long time ago but I really needed place to stay. I'm walking out of the supermarket right now, after buying a few instant noodles because I'm low on money, plus their cheap.

I was fired from another job, _again_. I sighed. I usually work as a waitress in different restaurants around town but I always fired for one reason. Some of the male customers can't keep their hands to themselves.

And that's when I snap.

Most of them get away with a few broken bones but the recent ones got too scared and ended up throwing themselves out the nearest windows.

I felt something bounce off the back of my head and land in my shopping bag. I looked and pulled out a tennis ball. What the-?

"Excuse me, miss" a male voice called. I turned around and saw a blonde running towards. He was wearing a tennis outfit. White, short-sleeved tennis shirt, white tennis short, a pair white tennis shoes and a tennis racket in his hand. I guess no one told this guy that there isn't a place in the area to play tennis.

"That tennis ball is mine." He said. I shrugged and tossed it to him, walking away without saying a word. In the corner of my eye, I saw him run up next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I immediately jabbed my elbow into his side and moved in front of him to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed. Something was off. When I jabbed his side, his side didn't feel right. He must be wearing padding under his shirt. It was a little obvious now that I looking at him, the padding made it look like he had abs but his arms and legs were slightly skinny. He whistled, cutting off my train of thought.

"You know," he said seductively. "If I saw you naked, I would die happy." I felt my stomach turn. Not another one! Why do I always attract the stupid and perverted ones?

"And if I saw you naked, I would die laughing." I retorted, annoyed. He looked angry but that only made me smirk in victory. His watch beeped.

"Look at that," he said, pointing at his watch. "I'm late to meet a friend for a game of tennis." As he ran away from me, I noticed that he put the tennis ball in his shirt.

"Weirdo." I said under my breath. I walked away but after I turned a corner on my way to my apartment, I heard a car screech and screams. I quickly threw my shopping bag behind a bush and ran towards the incident. My curiosity always gets the best of me.

When I got there, I saw the body of the perverted tennis player lying in the middle of the street nearby a black van. It was as if the car hit him but the way the body lying so close to the car doesn't look right.

His body was slightly twisted. His side was lying on his arm while the other arm was twisted upward; the palm of his hand was point towards the sky. The police stood there, just staring at the body. What are they doing just standing there!

"Officer Roger!" I yelled at the head policeman. We had more than one run-in with each other since I moved here. To be honest, he's been like a second father to me – well – after the seventeenth or eighteenth time he threaten to throw me in jail for beating up perverted customers.

He still scolds me when I injured them because they can't keep their hands to themselves but afterwards he invites me to have dinner with his family. He once sent me to his daughter's room as punishment for breaking a vase. In my defense, it was more his son's fault then mine!

"What are you doing just standing there?" I asked. "Wait, you're not scared of a dead body are you, Shirley?" Some of the other officers snickered. Shirley is Officer Roger's first name and I call him that to tease him sometimes.

"Well look who we have here." Officer Roger sighed. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Many, many time but you know me." I said with a slight smirk. "I never listen. So, why aren't you guys investigating the body like they do in TV instead of standing around like idiots?"

"We can't go near the body or the car because of that." Officer Roger said and pointed to a sign on the side of the car. 'E.V' was painted sloppily on the side of the car in red.

"We were ordered that if we ever see those letters in a crime scene or incident, we can't do anything and wait for 'them' to show up." He explained.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD GIVE THAT KIND OF ORDER!" I screamed, causing some of the surrounding policemen to flinch. Everyone knows that if I'm mad, it's best to be afraid. Yes, be _very_ afraid.

"That would be me," a low voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a man in a white suit and black tie step out of a dark colored car. Two guys followed behind him. One of them had dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, while the other one had messy black hair and his green eyes. Strangely, those two guys looked very familiar.

"Do you have a problem with the way we work, little miss?" the man in the white suit asked as he walked up to me, his chest a few centimeters away from my face. This guy is tall! He's like seven feet tall and I could tell that he has huge muscles under that white suit. I sighed.

"Ok one, I'm not little, you're just huge." I said, slightly annoyed. I don't like being called 'little miss'. "And two, I do have a problem with the way you work. Someone was just hit by a car! He needs an ambulance but because of your order, he didn't get one!" I yelled at him, my hand gesturing towards the body. He took a step back and scanned me then let out a hearty laugh, the two guys behind him had a confused look on their face.

"What's so funny?" I glared at him. As he laughed, he patted my head then ruffled my hair. He's treating me like a kid!

"Nothing, you just reminded me of some boys I met a long time ago." He said and looked towards the two guys who were investigating the car and the body.

"Butch," he called the guy with black hair. "Check the body's pulse." The guy with black hair walked over the body and checked the pulse of the hand that was pointing upward. 'Butch', why does that name sounds so familiar? I closed my eyes and scanned my memory bank.

"ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" I exclaimed loudly when I remembered. Butch and the blond, who I'm sure is Boomer, flinched and looked at me. The man in the white suit blinked in surprised.

"How did you figure out that they were the Rowdyruff boys? They haven't used that name for twenty years and they hardly look the way they did when they were kids." The man in the white suit asked. Boomer and Butch glared at me. My stupid photographic memory, now I have made new enemies out old enemies. I sighed.

"I have a photographic memory that's how I figured out it was them." I replied. "I met them and their brother, Brick, twenty years ago." I said. Boomer and Butch looked confused. I sighed.

"Try to remember a certain black haired powerpuff." As I said this, Butch's eyes widen and Boomer's jaw dropped.

"Buttercup?" Butch questioned. I nodded and Boomer jaw dropped lower. I don't see why they're so surprised. I still have the same green eyes and short black hair. Heck, I still wear the same shade of green in all my outfits. Oh yeah, they probably didn't recognize me because it has been so long, and because I have curves now.

"Most people call me BC. Long time no see." I chuckled. "I'm guessing you guys stopped being villains." They nodded, shock never leaving their faces. The man in the white suit only studied me but I didn't mind since I was too busy enjoying the look on Butch's face. I don't think his eyes can get any wider.

"So Butch is that guy still alive?" I asked, snapping Butch out of his shock. He shook his head. I stared at the body with a serious look on my face. This doesn't seem right, I noticed that the hand was slightly paler then the rest of the body. I continued to stare at the body as Butch, Boomer and the man in the white suit started talking.

"This doesn't make sense. We been trailing 'E.V' for years and just when we thought we discover a pattern in locations, this random incident happens with their signature on it." Butch let out a heavy sigh and leaned against a lamppost. The three men looked deep in thought and didn't notice me leaving. The police officers left and Officer Roger was leaving, but before he entered the highway, I ran in front of his police car. He slammed the brakes.

"Buttercup, have you gone completely crazy? I could have run over you!" he yelled, but it was slightly muffled because he was in the car. I walked to the passenger seat window and tapped on the glass, signaling him to roll down the window.

"Yo Officer Roger, can I have my birthday present early?" I asked. He looked shocked at me but quickly recovered and tried to act innocent.

"What makes you think I have a birthday present for you? Your birthday is two months away." He said with innocent eyes. A smirk appeared on my face as I placed my hands on my hips.

"We both know that your wife isn't very good at keeping secrets." I commented. We stared at each other for a while and he let out a heavy sigh in defeat. Victory is mine!

"It's in the back." He said. Officer Roger is the kind of person who buys birthday presents months before. I opened the trunk and found a green birthday bag. I pulled out a green and black police belt but it only had pepper spray, a taser gun, two handcuff cases with handcuffs in them, and a small green pistol, just what I always wanted. I closed the trunk and ran up to Officer Rogers, giving him a hug.

"Thank you!" I said as I put the belt on. I have a feeling that I'll be needed this.

"Ok, how did my wife know I bought you a police belt?" he asked.

"She didn't. I figured that out on my own." I answered with a grin. He sighed with a smile as he ruffled my hair. Ok, first the man in the white suit and now Officer Roger! I'm not a kid so why does everyone ruffle my hair as if I was one? He drove off and I went back to the crime scene.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home." Boomer said, slightly annoyed. I shrugged and walked past him.

"This doesn't seem right to me, so I'm not leaving until I figure out why." I said and scanned the scene. "Hey I got a question. You said that the incident had 'E.V' signature on it. What exactly is their signature?"

"Why would we tell you?" Butch replied rudely. I glared at him but before I could say anything, the man in the white suit held up his hand, catching our attention.

"Why do you wish to know?" he asked me. I let out a heavy sigh and placed both hands on my hips.

"I honestly don't know why but this scene bothers me. I can't put my finger on it but something isn't right here and I'm not leaving until I figure it out!" I replied stubbornly. I stared at the man in the white suit's eyes for a while and he gave in. Victory is mine once again!

"Tell her." He said. "Who knows, she might be able to help." Boomer and Butch stared at him in disbelief but the turned their eyes towards me.

"'E.V' is an organization of villains. We don't know what they're after but they always leave their signature in a scene of a crime or incidents that they were involved in." Butch said.

"Their signature are two things, a death and the letter's 'E.V' painted somewhere in the scene. Up until now, we thought we found a pattern in location where their signature appears but this incident proves otherwise." Boomer said with a sigh. I closed my eyes and scanned my memory bank..

"I get it." I whispered loud enough for Butch, Boomer and the man in the white suit to hear me. "It finally makes sense!"

"What are you talking about?" Boomer asked.

"It all finally makes sense!" I said cheerfully. Butch grabbed my shoulders. Stop shaking me! I can feel my brain rattling in my head!

"What makes sense? He asked, impatiently as he shook me back and forth. "Just spit it out!" Boomer patted his shoulder, signaling him to stop shaking me.

"He isn't dead." I said, recovering from my brain hitting against my skull. The three men had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Listen to me very closely BC," Butch said, his eyes filled with pity, I frowned. "I checked his pulse, I know for a fact that he's dead. I can only imagine how hurt you must feel since your boyfriend just died but-" Butch was cut off by my sudden fit of laughter.

"_Boyfriend_? Ha ha ha, good one!" I laughed until my stomach hurt. I noticed their shocked faces and I laughed harder. "Oh, you were, ha ha ha, serious? BAH HA HA HA HA!" I leaned against their car. Stomach hurts . . . laughing too hard . . . need air!

"What makes you think that this creep is my boyfriend?" I asked as I slowly stopped laughing. Boomer was the first to speak up.

"Well, in most cases there's always a girl who says that the guy they like isn't dead and break into tears later on." Boomer explained. "So we kind figured that-" I held up my hand to cut him off.

"I only met him a little while ago and there's no way I'll fall for that kind of idiot." I said with a grin as I crossed my arms.

"Then can you explain why you said that he isn't dead?" The man in the white suit asked. "We have eyewitnesses that said that a car going in top speed when it hit the man I don't think anyone can survive that."

"He was wearing padding under his shirt." I said.

"And how would you know that?" Butch asked rudely. He almost sounded jealous.

"I will explain. I met him in front of the market when his tennis ball hit my head. He put his arm around me and I jabbed his side with my elbow and immediately realized that he was wearing padding under his shirt. It made him look like he had great abs but if you look closely you'll notice that his arms and legs are too skinny to support that kind of abs. he also said that he was late to meet a friend for a game of tennis but there isn't a place to play tennis in a twenty-five mile radius. His body is too close to the car which indicates that he knew the car coming and he braced himself for the impact by grabbing the car when it hit him and letting go when it came to a stop."

"That's an interesting theory but if what you said is true then he would be alive. Butch checked his pulse and discovered that he was dead." Boomer said, stating a fact. I only smirked.

"When he ran off to 'met a friend', I noticed him putting the tennis ball in his shirt. I didn't think anything about it at the time but that's how he fooled Butch into believing that he was dead." I said, confidently.

"Can you explain how putting a tennis ball down his shirt was able to fool me into thinking he was dead?" Butch asked, sounded interested in what I had to say.

"If you put a tennis ball in your armpit and squeeze it really hard, it will temporarily stop the blood flow in your arm also causing it to temporarily stop someone's pulse. I figured it out when I noticed that tennis ball was missing." They nodded in agreement and the man in the white suit stared in awe at me.

"And how are you going to prove it for real? If your theory is correct then he might be dangerous if we get to close." Boomer said.

"Leave it to me." I whispered as I faced the body. "All you guys do is stand around and do nothing! While you guys are socializing, I could be practicing my shooting with this new pistol Officer Roger gave me!" I pouted loudly. Butch figured what I was doing and immediately played along.

"Sorry about that miss," he said loud enough for the 'dead' guy to hear him. "We're forcing you to stay here while you could be out shooting. Hey, here's an idea. You can practice your shooting by aiming at the dead body over there." We saw the body twitch and evil smirks appeared on both Butch's faces and mine.

"Really?" I gasped, "That would be wonderful!" Butch and I had a hard time trying not to laugh. I pointed the pistol at one of the tires of the car that hit the 'dead' guy. I shoot the pistol, causing a loud 'bam'. My ears were ringing, I didn't think it would be so loud, but on the bright side, the 'dead' guy moved out of his spot. Told you he was alive!

"Gottcha!" I said with a smirk. The tennis guy glared at me angrily but then he suddenly bursts out laughing. Huh, not the reaction I was suspecting.

"I'm exposed." He said. His voice sounded different, almost attractive. "I guess I don't have to hide behind a disguise anymore." With that, his appearance changed. His short blonde hair turned long, black and wavy. His eyes turned green as his skin turned a bit tanner His white tennis clothes turned into red pants and a black shirt that wasn't button so it showed off his six-pack abs.

"Like what you see?" he asked me. I glared at him. He looked like a male version Sedusa. "I can't stay but I hope see you in my bed soon." He said and he suddenly flew up to me and kissed my cheek. Butch, Boomer and the man in the white suit stared in shock while I completely lost it.

I punched his stomach with my super strength and sent him crushing against a building. I used my superpowers to beat him up, it felt good to use my powers in public again but I didn't notice since I was too busy beating the crap out of him. Butch and Boomer used their superpowers to hold me back but they were having a hard time.

"Buttercup calm down!" Butch said. The guy I was beating up flew away in a hurry. NO! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! After a while, Butch and Boomer let me go.

"Who was that jerk! If I see him again, I'll turn his body inside out!" I yelled.

"I don't understand. I thought the Powerpuff girls lost their powers a long time ago." The man in the white suit said. I flinched. I guess it time the truth came out.

"My sisters lost their powers but I didn't." I said coldly, glaring at him as I crossed my arms.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it so I leave that topic alone, for now." he said. "And I have a small request from you." I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm Mr. Dj and I would like you to work at my detective agency and work with Boomer and Butch on cases and help us find 'E.V'."

"WHAT!" all except Mr. Dj yelled in surprised. He gave me his card. It read 'Detective Inc. where our entire working detectives are willing to help you solve your mysteries.' My eyes widen. Detective Inc. is in the middle of America and the detectives that work there go all around the world to solve impossible problems and solve crime cases.

"We are willing to pay you a great amount of money; from what I seen today you have the right stuff in becoming a great detective!" he said. While Butch and Boomer protest, I looked at the card. It's been so long since I was able to help anybody. Moreover, who knows, being a detective could be once in a lifetime offer. I chuckled, grabbing the guy's attention. I look at them and smiled.

"Detective BC at your service!"

* * *

**Review and move on to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Here Comes the Bride

**A new chapter! Sorry, it took me so long to write this, I just wanted to make sure that all the clues were in place and in the right order. This case is three chapters long but the last chapter will not be as long as this one. **

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

The sun shined through the window, hitting my closed eyes. I groaned and shifted my position on the bed so I wouldn't be facing the window. The sunrays were still managed to shine over my eye lids so I pulled the white covers over my head so it couldn't reach me. Wait, white covers? I'm positive that my covers were green. I quickly sat up and looked around.

The surroundings were unfamiliar and I knew right away that I wasn't at my apartment. Everything that happened yesterday suddenly hit me. That guy pretending to be dead, seeing the rowdyruff boys after twenty years, becoming a detective and how I got here.

_**Flashback **_

_ While Butch and Boomer protest I looked at the card. It's been so long since I was able to help anybody and who knows, being a detective could be once in a life time offer. I chuckled, grabbing their attention. I look at them and smiled._

"_Detective BC at your service!" I said as I give them a toothy grin. Mr. DJ laughed in victory while Butch and Boomer slopped their shoulders in defeat. _

"_Wait, she can't!" Boomer exclaimed. I raised an eye brow and place my both my hands on my hips. "She can't because she lives here and we work in the middle of America. Won't it be too much trouble making her fly hundreds of miles just to get to work every day?" He has a point there. Mr. DJ only smiled._

"_Since she's going to be your guy's new partner, she going to live with you." Mr. DJ replied with a faint smirk. Our jaws dropped and our eyes widen._

"_I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!"I protested. Mr. DJ gave out a hearty laugh and patted my back repeatedly._

"_You already agreed to work at Detective Inc. so naturally we'll help you with any troubles such as giving you a place to stay." He said. "And before you change your mind again," he grabs my waist and throws me in the car, and before I knew it I was on my way to Detective Inc._

_**End of flashback**_

I guess I'm starting work today, I groaned as I fell back on the bed. What was going on in my head when I agreed to become a detective anyway? I must be out of my mind for agreeing into working at the best detective agency in the country. I rolled off the bed and landed on the carpet with a 'thud'.

I slowing stood up and dragged myself to the door of my room but froze when I saw the hallway. The hallway floor was shiny white marble, and the walls were pure white. It's too bright! I slam the door and crawled back into bed.

"Buttercup, Boomer, get your lazy butts out of bed!" I heard Butch yell. I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed for the second time this morning and made my way towards the kitchen, ignoring the bright hallway. Butch was sitting at the table drinking coffee when I entered the kitchen; he glanced up at me and nearly choked on his coffee.

"What the heck are you wearing?" he yelled between coughs. I gave him a questioning look and glance down at myself. I was wearing a green t-shirt that was couple sizes too big. It hanged loosely around my shoulders but it was long enough to cover the upper half of my thighs.

"A t-shirt." I replied as I poured myself a glass of milk. I leaned against the fridge.

"Do you mind not wearing that around the house? Since you're going to live here, I suggest that you'll be more aware of your surroundings." He said, sounding slightly annoyed. I glanced up at him and noticed that he was trying to keep a calm face but his cheeks were bright red.

"Yes, mother." I replied with a smirk, earning a glare from him. Boomer entered the kitchen, still half asleep and in his boxers.

"Morning," he said and walked past me. "I had a dream about that green powerpuff girl from twenty years ago coming to live at our house."

"That wasn't a dream idiot and can you please put on some pants." I said as I shield my eyes with my hands. He let out a loud shrieked and run out of the kitchen. I thought only little girls shrieked like that. Butch laughed loudly and I unshielded my eyes when I thought the coast was clear.

"Go get dressed," he said, when he stopped laughing. "We're going to work in five minutes."

***Fast forward! Location: Inside Detective Inc. main building***

"This place is huge!" I said in amazement. I looked around as I followed Butch and Boomer into the glass elevator. Butch pressed the button that had the number fifty on it and the elevator moved its way up. It was quiet and slightly awkward being with two guys who tried to kill me multiple times twenty years ago but since I'm going to work with them, I guess we should at least get along.

"Hey, where your brother, Brick anyway? I didn't see him at your guys' place." I asked curiously. Butch stayed quiet but Boomer was nice enough to say something to me.

"Brick haven't been living with us for five years now." Boomer said politely. "He got his girlfriend pregnant so he asked her to marry him and moved out. He said that he was a man so he was going to take responsibility. "

"So he proposed to her because he felt responsible?"

"No," Butch said, finally talking. "He was already planned on asking her to marry him but he always chickened out in the end. Finding out that she was three months pregnant just gave him the extra boost he needed."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I said sweetly. "Cheesy, but still really sweet!" I wonder who his girlfriend was. When I noticed that my romantic girly side was showing, it was too late.

Boomer and Butch looked both surprised and shocked when they heard me say something girly. In total honesty, I'm a sucker for romantic stuff. But if anyone asks me if I was interested in romance or falling love, I would deny it with every fiber of my being.

"What's this?" Butch said with a smirk. "Is the great Buttercup going girly on us?" his smirk grew bigger when I glared at him. If we weren't going to work together, I would've kicked his butt be now. We heard a 'ding' above us and the elevator door open.

"Come on guys," boomer said as he stepped out of the elevator. "BC, we share the office with Officer Luke. I don't think you'll mind too much though, he's a pretty cool guy when he isn't angry." We entered a large office, which I'm guessing I'll be spending most of my time here. As I closed the door behind us, an oversized man ran up to us and gave Boomer and Butch a brotherly handshake greeting.

"Well what do we have here," he said when he saw me. "You must the newbie that Mr. DJ picked up from the streets yesterday. I nodded and he let out a hearty laugh. What's so funny?

"If Mr. Dj was telling the truth then you're the one that solved that case without going near the body, attacked an 'E.V' member, and had to be held down by both Butch and Boomer so you wouldn't kill him." He said with a questioning look. I nodded again, not knowing what to say.

"BAH HA HA!" he laughed loudly, startling me. "I don't believe you! Not to offend you or anything but you're kind of tiny to beat up anyone!" he ruffled my head. Boomer and Butch, who were looking at files during this scene, saw me getting angry and tried to warn Officer Luke.

"Um Luke, I don't think you should provoke her too much." Boomer said with a concerned tone to his voice.

"I agree. The tiny ones are always the most violent." Butch said casually as he sat at his desk and pulled out a file from a nearby filing cabinet. I AM NOT TINY! . . . . Ok, maybe I am a little more on the short side but I'm not tiny!

"I hardly think she'll be able to take me on." As he said that I snapped. Before he could say another word, I immediately grabbed his shirt in one hand and I throw him over my shoulder, causing him to break through the door and hit against the hallway wall. Boomer stared in awe while Butch looked indifferent. Do you think I over did it a little?

"I'm sorry," I said as I ran up to him. "Are you ok? I guess my anger got the best of me, again." He quickly stood up and stared down at me. Ok, now I feel tiny.

"That was amazing! Who knew there could be so much strength in such a tiny little body?" He laughed and grabbed my shoulders. He shook me back and forth and my feet are dangling above the ground.

"So you're not mad that I throw you over my shoulder?" I asked. He stopped shaking me but my feet were still hovering over the ground.

"Nah," he said with a cheerful smile. "You have spunk kid! That kind of strength reminds me of my first high speed chase!" he put me down. I had a confused look; how does throwing him over my shoulder reminds him of his first high speed chase? Boomer whispered something into my ear.

"Officer Luke has a habit of talking about his glory days in random situation." He whispered. Officer Luke heard him.

"What 'glory days'?" Officer Luke said to Boomer, sounding slightly offended. "I'm still young!" Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Now, where was I?" Officer pondered. "Oh yeah! So there I was, handsome and _young." _he stressed the word 'young' while glaring at Boomer. Butch, who was the only one doing any work, rolled his eyes.

"When a man got into his car after robbing a big jewelry store, he got into his car and drove off in full speed." Officer Luke continued his story. "I was a rookie at the time but I immediately got into my new police car and chased after him. I chased him into a small neighborhood and he crashed into a something. But I can't remember what it was."

"That's because you're getting old." Boomer said with a smirk. "It's only natural that your memory is fading." Officer Luke glared.

"I'm not an old man, you brat." Officer Luke said. "You know, I just remembered something. When you first started working here, everyone mistook you for a girl." Boomer and Officer Luke had a glare showdown. In total honesty, Boomer does look extremely famine and Officer Luke does look old. I tried to make my escape before Officer Luke could continue with his story but failed. He grabbed me shoulder.

"And that was my first high speed chase but thinking back at the memory, there's something that still bothers me." Officer Luke said, grabbing everyone's attention. "When the thief crashed, he got of the car and ran away. Of course I was going to ran after him but when I got out of my car a kid, a little boy, he ran up to me and tried to tell me something but I didn't listen to him and left." As Officer Luke said that I noticed that he had a guilty expression.

"Well, that's new." Butch said. "You told us the same story over and over again but you never mention this before." Officer Luke shrugged.

"Buttercup how's your first day at work?" a familiar voice asked. It was Mr. DJ. "What happened to the door?" he asked as he entered the room and examined the remains of the door that was on the ground.

"Buttercup got a little angry and chucked Officer Luke at the door." Butch answered. I glared at him but he only smirked and continued reading his files. Mr. DJ and Officer Luke laughed.

"She's more spunk then her older sister." As Officer Luke said that I immediately ran up to him, startling him a bit.

"You know my older sister? Where the heck is she?" I practically yelled in excitement. I've been wondering where she was for the past five years.

"Um well, she use to come here a lot to see B-" Officer Luke started but cut himself off. "Sorry, she stopped coming here five years ago." My face fell.

"Come on kid, you look like a sad little puppy." Officer Luke tried to cheer me up but failed. In the corner of my eye I saw Butch, his face full of sympathy and guilt. Why did he have guilt written all over his face?

"Anyway, Buttercup your first day of work is cut short. Officer Luke's daughter, Tina, is getting married in three hours and she's here. She wants to make sure that we don't escape." Mr. Dj explained while Boomer and Butch groaned.

"Daddy!" a high pitched shriek was heard nearby.

"And that her now." Butch said as Boomer hid under his desk.

"Daddy! One of my bridesmaids caught a cold so she won't make the wedding!" a girl dark brown hair ran in the room, ignoring the missing door. "I need to find someone that looks good green or my rainbow theme wedding will be ruined!" she turned he attention to Butch.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? Remember, black suit and green tie! Oh, where the heck is your brother?" as she searched for Boomer she spotted me.

"You're the new rookie who Mr. DJ picked up from the streets?" she asked, slightly surprised. I nodded. "From what I heard, I assumed that you would be a boy. You know, because you attacked an 'E.V' member." I sighed.

"I'm stronger then I look." I said, not wanting to tell anyone about me being a powerpuff girl a long time ago. He eyes scanned me from head to toe.

"Hmm, you have a petite frame but your curves are great. And green is definitely your color." She continued to stare at me and mumble things under her breathe, I leaned towards Butch.

"What is she talking about?" I whispered.

"She's a designer and I'm guessing she's imagining you in her designs." He whispered back. "I wouldn't be surprised if she made you her next victim."

"Victim?" I asked. Butch smirked at me. Tina grabbed both my shoulders, looking at me with determined eyes.

"You're my new bridesmaid!" she said as she drags me out the room. "Come one, we're changing in here!" she dragged me into a room where a lot of other women were changing into their dresses.

"I never agreed to this! And there's no way you're going to make me!" I yelled and made my way to the door but an army of bridesmaids blocked my way, including the bride.

"Are you sure about that?" Tina the bride said with an evil grin. This scene reminds me of the times when Bubbles hired an army of hairstylist and make-up artist. Oh crap.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Butch, do you think Buttercup will be ok?" Boomer asked as they walked through the hall, heading towards the elevator. Boomer and Butch were wearing matching tuxedo, the only difference was the different colored tie on their tuxedo. Boomer's tie was navy blue while Butch's tie was dark green.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Butch answered calmly. When they got near the elevator they heard screams. They ran to the source and were now in front of the door where the women were changing into their dresses.

"Hold her down!"

"Ow, she bit me!"

"Stop kicking!"

"Am I bleeding?"

"Ouch! she hit my nose!"

"Ow, she punched my arm!"

"This will all be over if you just hold still!"

"Never!"

Boomer and Butch immediately recognized the last two voices belonged to Tina and Buttercup. There was more yelling and the sounds of someone punching and kicking something.

"See, she's fine. Come on Boomer." Butch said and made his way towards the elevator again. Boomer stood there for a while, wondering if he should help Buttercup or head to the chapel with Butch. He sighed and made his way towards butch, feeling slightly guilty for leaving Buttercup to the army of bridesmaids.

**Time skip! At the chapel; Buttercup's POV**

I, hate, this! I was just attacked by an army of bridesmaids and their leader, the bride! Somehow, they managed to strip me of my clothes and put a dress on me! If that wasn't enough, they knock me out and when I woke up, I was in a room at the chapel with a headache, make up on my face and my hair curled into a cute pixie style. I don't do cute! I'm pouting in a corner of the room where only me and the bride was in. the other bridesmaids had to re-apply their make-up or re-do their hair. Some of them had to find a way to hide their new bruises and scratches.

"Come on, you look great!" Tina said, trying to be friendly. I glared at her. She was wearing a white wedding dress. He dress seemed tight around her waist and hips but was loose below her knees.

"Like my dress? I designed it myself!" she said proudly. "I designed all the bridesmaid dresses too. The green one you're wearing is the one I'm most proud of!" she dragged to the full-length mirror.

I was wearing a beautiful lime green dress. The skirt of the dress was long and flows around my legs when I walk. The dress was tight around my waist and stomach; it was strapless and had a heart neckline. I covered my expose upper part of my chest with my hand.

"I'm not use to these kind of things." I said with a heavy sigh. The door opened, Butch, Boomer, and one of the bridesmaids with a video camera came in. Butch and Boomer froze when they spotted us. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hanged opened.

"Who caught your eyes, boys? The bride or the bridesmaid?" Tina said with a smile and leaned on my right shoulder.

"You look great Tina. And here I thought that you were going to look like a pig with lipstick!" Boomer said with a laugh but Tina didn't take it as a joke.

"What did you say, girly boy? Come here!" Tina yelled as she attacked Boomer. I turned my attention to Butch, who was still frozen at the doorway. He was staring at me and I felt a blush appeared on my face.

"Butch?" I said, snapping him out of his trance. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. We stared awkwardly at each other for a while then looked away, blushing.

"Um, you look nice." He said. "You know, for a powerpuff." He added with a smirk. I smirked back and placed both hands on my hips.

"Well, you look pretty good yourself." I said. "You know, for a rowdyruff." With that the awkwardness was gone. Butch and I turned our attention to Boomer who was being attack being attacked by a pretty pissed off bride.

"May, help me beat him up!" Tina said to the other bridesmaid. The bridesmaid put the video camera in a chair in the other part of the room so she could use both her hands to claw Tina away from Boomer.

"Come on Tina, you can beat him up after the wedding! If you don't stop, you'll ruin your hair and make-up." she said and pulled Tina off Boomer.

"Here, I bought you your favorite drink, now calm down!" May gave Tina a plastic Wal-Mart bag while Boomer stood up and dusted the dirt off his tuxedo. Tina opened a can of soda and was about to drink it until May pulled it out of her hands.

"Don't drink it like that! It'll ruin your red lipstick." May scolded and turned her back towards me. She pulled out a straw from her purse and placed it in the can. Before Tina could get it back, Boomer grabbed it.

"You still drink this stuff?" Boomer said as he examined the drink. He then passed can on to butch who examined it.

"Doesn't this have tons of sugar?" Butch asked. Tina snatched it out of his hands.

"Stop picking on my drink and both of you get out before I kick you out!" Tina warned. "The wedding is in ten minutes!"

"Well, I should get going." May said as she made you way to the door but Tina stopped her.

"Hey May, you're not mad about me and Jeremy, are you?" Tina asked as she took a sip of her drink with a guilty expression.

"Do you really think that I'll talk behind your back and tell everyone that you stole my boyfriend three years ago from under my nose and married him today?" May said, sounded alittle mad. I really don't want to be here! Do you think I can make my escape if I go through the window? I slowly made my way towards the window.

"So you are mad?" Tina asked, unsure if May was kidding. I lifted the window, little by little so it wouldn't make much noise.

"No I'm not!" May said, slightly frustrated. "Come on, it happened three years ago. Plus, you're like a cute, annoying little sister to me!" May laughed.

"Did you just call me annoying?" Tina said, playfully. The window is fully open and I slowly started to crawl out the window

"Yes I did, but I think you have a bigger issue right now." May said as she pointed at me. I've been spotted! Before I could make my escape Tina and May pulled me back in. No! I was so close!

"I have to go, the wedding is starting soon." May said as she made her way towards the door. "Don't make us wait too long!" after May left, Tina glared at me.

"Stop trying to escape!" she said. I only crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. She sighed and pulled out another can of the same drink she had.

"Drink this." She said and threw me the can. She pulled out the straw from her can and threw it over her shoulder. As she took a sip of her drink, I eyed my drink but opened it anyway. I pressed it against my lips and took a sip, only to spit it out. Tina laughed and put her drink on the table.

"What the heck! This is too sweet!" I said as put the drink down and tried to ride of the taste of my mouth. "How can you drink that stuff?"

"Oh come on, it not that bad! Look at what you did, you rubbed off you lip gloss." As Tina said this, a man in a white tuxedo was pushed in the room by Boomer and Butch. I'm guessing he's the groom.

"Jeremy!" Tina yelled in joy as she jumped into his arm and planted a kiss on his lips. As they pulled away, Tina had a grin on her face while the groom was blushing

"Your supposed too to do that after we say 'I do'" the groom said. Tina just stuck her tongue out playfully.

"We can go now? I want to get out of this dress as soon as possible!" I said, ruining their lovey-dovey moment.

"Ah, sure." The groom said. He then spotted the Tina's drink on the table and grabbed it. "Tina, you shouldn't drink this stuff, you'll rot your teeth with this." He then turned his back towards her. I think he's reading the label. Tina quickly grabbed the drink from him and smiled.

"You go ahead to the chapel without me; I'll be there in a minute." She said with a smile on her face. I felt a sudden chill go up my spin. What was that?

"Ah ok, just don't take too long." The groom said and left the room.

"I'll be going to the chapel now." I said and made my way towards the door but Tina grabbed my shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm not going to escape." I said.

"No, that's not that." She said quietly. "I just want to say thank you and I'm sorry about forcing you to be my bridesmaid." The softness of her voice gave me a chill, as if something bad was going to happen.

"Don't worry about it." With that left the room. As I closed the doors I saw Tina looking down at the drink in her hands. She looked sad. I shut the doors.

"So you survived?" I heard Butch voice ask. I turned around and saw Boomer and Butch standing there. I nodded. As we made our way through the hallway we heard a loud 'thud' coming from the room Tina was in. I quickly ran towards the door, Butch and Boomer followed.

"What was that?" Boomer asked as we opened the doors. We gasped at what we say. Tina was on the ground, Blood was oozing out of her mouth. Her body wasn't moving.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

* * *

**Can anyone guess what happened? The next chapter has the rest of the clues you need to figure out the case! Comment, review or private message me! I challenge all you readers to figure out what happen and who's the culprit! (p.s tell me what you think so far!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes the bride part 2

**The rest of the clues are here! Ok, on with the story! **

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

Tina was taken to the nearest hospital. From what we could tell, she was poisoned. Luckily, the poison didn't kill her off but it was killing her immune system fast; there still a chance that she'll live but the possibility is slim. Officer Luke, Mr. Dj, May, Jeremy, Butch, Boomer and I were in the same room where we found Tina. Officer Luke was losing it.

"Officer Luke, calm down." Mr. Dj said calmly while Officer Luke was punching a nearby wall repeatedly.

"How can I calm down? My own daughter is in the hospital because someone poisoned her!" Officer Luke kept punching the wall.

"What kind of sick, twisted person would try to kill a bride on her wedding day?" May said with a sob and buried her face in red-gloved hands that matches her dress.

"Until we found some way to know who came in contact with her drink, everyone who came in the room is a suspect." Mr. Dj said. Everyone had grim expressions on their faces and I took this quiet opportunity to close my eyes and scan through my memory bank.

"Wait," I said, grabbing everyone's attentions. "When May came in, she had a video camera!" I pointed to the chair where the forgotten video camera was. Everyone rushed to it but I got there first.

"It's still rolling!" I said. As we watched the video, I made a list of the people who got hold of Tina's drink before she collapsed.

First May grabbed the can from Tina and placed a straw in so she wouldn't ruin her red lipstick. If May is the culprit, then the poison could have been in the straw.

Boomer then grabbed it from May and then passed it on to Butch. I know that they were evil once before but I don't think they poisoned Tina. I mean, even though Boomer was 'attacked' by her, it looked more like two kids wrestling for dominance then two adults beating each other up. Moreover, Boomer had super strength so he could have escaped or wrestle her down if he wanted to.

Then after my failed attempt to escape out the window, May left the room and Tina gave me the same brand of soda she was drinking. As the scene played, where I spit the drink out and tried to get rid of the taste in my mouth, I heard Butch snicker behind me.

Then Jeremy came in the room. Tina kissed him, and then they had their lovey-dovey moment. After I ruined the moment, Jeremy picked up her drink and warned her that it was going to rot her teeth.

Because of the video camera's angel, the drink was somewhat hidden every time someone picked it up. Except for the time when May had it since she only put the straw in. Mr. Dj paused the video.

"Well, since BC was the only one who didn't touch Tina's drink. She's cleared but the rest of you are still suspects." Mr. Dj turned his attention towards Officer Luke. "Luke, you're too emotional right now to handle this case so I'm putting BC in charge of this investigation."

"WHAT!" Officer Luke and I exclaimed.

"Mr. Dj, I know you're my boss and all but ARE YOU NUTS! I CANT BE IN CHARGE OF AN INVESTIGATION, I'M ONLY A ROOKIE!" Officer Luke quickly nodded in agreement.

"She's right! Since this is her first day, she doesn't even know where to start!" Officer Luke added. Mr. Dj didn't seem to be listening to our protests.

"She can handle it." Mr. DJ said, dragging Officer Luke to towards the door. "BC, there some things in my briefcase that might be able to help you." and with that they left the room and locked the door.

"WAIT, HEY COME BACK!" I yelled. I turned around saw everyone staring at me. Ah man, this is awkward. Note to self, after this is over I'm so going to fill Mr. Dj's car with rats.

"Um excuse me," May said quietly as she tapped my shoulder. "Is Tina going to be ok?" she looked extremely worried and her mascara was running.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "But if I have to guess, I'm guessing that the poison was quickly killing her immune system so that would explain why blood was coming out of her mouth. Her body was trying to reject the poison but was having a hard time because her immune system was damage." As I explained this, I grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and a clear plastic bag from the briefcase Mr. Dj left behind and picked up the poisoned drink. I put the poisoned drink and the bag and started wondering what I should do next.

"I feel so bad for Jeremy." May continued. "He lost his mother when he was a child and now he's losing Tina." when I heard this, my curiosity got the best of me, again.

"How did his mom die?" I asked, not caring if I sounded rude for asking this when I barely know him. May looked at me then thought for a second.

"Well I don't know the whole story. Tina and I looked him up online when Jeremy and I started dating in collage," she said. "Funny, Tina would search up every guy I dated just in case he was a serial killer." She chuckled.

"Anyway, we found out that he was adopted when he was kid because his mother was hit by a car in a police chase. His father died when he was born and he didn't have any other living relatives."

"Wow, this must be hard for him." I said.

"Yeah," we glanced at Jeremy and found him sitting on a chair with his head in his hands while Boomer and Butch tried to comfort him.

"I didn't realize that you can find that out about person online." I said but May shook her head.

"It was easy because back then, Jeremy was on his way on becoming an actor. He quit when Tina started dating him." She explained.

"So, before Tina and Jeremy was a couple, you and Jeremy were an item." I thought aloud. May only shrugged.

"I guess but in to be honest, Jeremy was a different man before he met Tina," she said, catching my attention. "Jeremy was a more like a bad boy. Tina always yelled at me for going after that kind of guys but whatever, bad boys are hot and dangerous!" I coughed, trying to keep her on the subject in hand.

"Oh sorry, just something about bad boys that always gets me." She apologized. "Anyway, I introduce those two and after a week or two they started to hang out more and more. After that, Jeremy and Tina came to my dorm and apologized. They said that they were in love and they didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"You must have been heart-broken."

"Hm? Oh, not really. As I said before, Jeremy changed after he met Tina. He became sweeter, gentler and would ask questions about Tina when we were together. He asked questions like, what was her favorite band, where her parents worked, what was her favorite drink. So, it wasn't unexpected but the only thing that got me angry was that they took so long to notice their feelings."

After my conversation with May, I walked up to Jeremy who was sitting next to the window, looking depressed.

"Jeremy, are you alright?" I asked him softly as I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to me with teary eyes, shook his head slowly. He pulled me down on the chair so I would be sitting next to him and he buried his face on my exposed neck. He starts sobbing while his hands were piecing my shoulders.

To me, this felt awkward. I'm use to people crying on me because Bubbles was always crying over something and Blossom use to run crying to me over boy troubles when we were teenagers but with Jeremy crying on my shoulder, I didn't really feel the motherly instinct to comfort him like the times when my sisters were crying. Instead, I felt like I was watching a crappy, over dramatic movie . . . I feel like a jerk.

"Um, it going to be ok." I said, awkwardly trying to comfort him. I patted his back and in the corner of my eye, I saw Butch glaring at us. After a couple second that felt like hours, I pushed Jeremy away.

"Jeremy, I need you to man up! " I said, "Tina is going to fine but you need to be strong." He looked down and nodded.

"I know but you see, my mother died when I was a kid and I don't want to lose Tina too." He didn't look up but a saw a flash of hatred in his eyes. "It's all _his_ fault, if only he listened!" he softly but harshly mumbled under his breath. I gave him a questioning look but I decided to leave him alone.

After my conversations with May and Jeremy, I watched the video repeatedly, hoping that I would be able to find clues. In the video, after I left the room, Tina looked extremely depressed. She drank the drink and started coughing. She collapsed with a thud and the drink rolled out of her hands. Boomer, Butch and I entered the room a few seconds later.

"Instead of watching that video over and over again, why don't you try to find fingerprints on the drink?" Butch said behind me.

"But the evidence of people touching the drink is already on the video camera." I said. Butch only shrugged.

"I don't trust video cameras." He walked away after saying that. I decided to take his advice and look for fingerprints on the drink. I don't know how to dust for fingerprints but I watched people in T.V do it so how hard can it be?

***An hour later***

"So, any luck?" Butch asked with a smirk. I turned my head towards him. My head and dress was covered in white powder stuff; I been trying for who knows how long to dust fingerprints but I kept messing up every single time! I'm about ready to beat down the door and hunt down Mr. Dj for leaving me alone on this case!

"No, how do I do this stupid thing!" I said frustrated. Boomer and May are taking a nap. May cried herself to asleep in Boomer's arms and while Boomer was comforting her, he fell asleep too. Jeremy was sitting on a chair while looking out the window with a detached expression. I feel sorry for him.

"Did you preserve the fingerprints?" Butch asked as he knelt beside me. I was sitting on the ground near the table, trying to dust for fingerprints.

"Yeah, that part was easy but I just can't figure out this dusting for fingerprints thing!" I said as I dropped the empty drink can and brush. I hit the wall with the back of my head and crossed my legs, not caring that I was wearing a dress.

"It's not ladylike to cross your legs when you're wearing a formal dress." Butch teased with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Ladylike my butt! I'm really frustrated right now because I wasn't able to dust a couple of fingerprints!" I let out a heavy sigh. This wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be.

"I would help but I can't since me and my brother are suspects." He said. I gave him a strange look.

"You guys aren't suspects," I said. Butch looked surprised and I continued. "I don't think you or brother would have the guts to kill anyone."

"Have you forgotten that my brothers and I tried to kill you and your sisters twenty years ago?" he said with a hint of a grin.

"You guys were boys back then," I said. "Stupid super powered little boys. Any other five-year-old kid would try to destroy Townsville too if they had super powers." I added with a laugh. Butch chuckled and I realized that I forgot that I was in a middle of a case. That's strange since I was frustrated about it a minute ago.

"Since you feel so strongly that neither my brother or I is the culprit, I will dust the fingerprints for you." as Butch said that, I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I said cheerfully against his neck. He smelled nice and felt warm against my cold cheeks.

"Yeah," he said as he cleared his throat. I pulled away from him and noticed that his face was red. I smiled at myself and watched him work. He first dropped a handful of the white powder stuff on the empty drink then blow it off, leaving a slightly thin coat of white over the can. Then he brushed the excise powder away leaving behind fingerprints.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "It took me forever trying to figure this out and found nothing and only took you few seconds!"

"What can I say? I'm just that good." Butch said with a smirk.

"You do realize I hate you forever now, right?" I said playfully. He chuckled and stood up, throwing a piece of paper onto my lap. It had black fingerprints on it with everyone's name under each one, indicting which fingerprint belonged to whom.

"I took everyone's fingerprint while you were playing with the white powder." Butch teased and walked away with a grin. I felt a smile appear on my face but I ignored it as I pulled out a magnifying glass from Mr. Dj's brief case, and examined the fingerprints, looking for a match.

I started with Butch but I couldn't find his fingerprint anywhere! I moved on and looked for Boomer's fingerprints but the result was the same. I then looked for Tina's fingerprints and found them. This doesn't make sense! I have video proof that Both Boomer and Butch touched the drink but I couldn't find either of their fingerprints on the drink! I stood up and started pacing in front of the table. This doesn't make any sense! Did I preserve the fingerprints correctly? No, I know that I preserved the fingerprints, so why couldn't I find theirs on the can?

I picked up my drink that Tina gave me and let out a heavy sigh. Maybe I need something overly sweet to help me think straight. I was about to press the drink to my lips when I noticed something red. I pulled the drink away from my mouth and looked at it. There was a red lipstick on it.

That's odd; the only one that was wearing red lipstick was Tina. I suddenly realized something; I grabbed the video camera and replayed the video. After Tina scolded me for trying to escape through the window, she threw away the straw and took a sip of her drink. That would explain the red lipstick on this can. She set her drink behind mine. I paused the video and looked at both the drink I had in my hand and poisoned drink. Sure enough, they both had red lipstick on them so that means that she drank from both cans! The first can she drank can was her own so it had a darker lipstick mark and the second one had a fainter lipstick mark so that means the poison can was my drink but why wasn't I poisoned when I drank it.

I scanned through my memory bank on everything that happened today and suddenly everything made sense! I ran up to Butch, almost falling onto him but I caught myself.

"Do you have Mr. Dj's number?" I asked in a rushed.

"Yeah, it's on my contact list." Butch said, slightly startled when I ran up to him. "Why do you- whoa, hey!" I shoved my hands into his pockets, looking for his phone. When I finally found it I called Mr. Dj.

"Hey, get yours and Officer Luke's butts down here! I know who did it."

* * *

**ooooooh, who could it be? well, i know who but i'm not going to tell until the next chapter! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Fourth of July everyone! First, there won't be another extra prize chapter until after I catch up with this one. However, I still challenge everyone to guess for the fun of it! ^.^ **

* * *

I'm sitting down next to Butch, waiting for Mr. Dj and Officer Luke to get here. Butch kept asking me 'who did it' but I ignored him. When I heard the door unlock I quickly stood up raced towards it. As Mr. Dj entered the room, I immediately kicked his leg, causing him to hit the ground face first.

"That's for leaving me on my own on this case!" I growled at my boss. Officer Luke looked shocked while Boomer and Butch laughed their heads off. Jeremy and May just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Damn, you sure can kick." Mr. Dj murmured under his breath as he picked himself up. I smirked at myself proudly with my hands on my hips.

"Anyway, you called and said that you know who poisoned my daughter!" Officer Luke yelled, wanting to know who is responsible. I only looked at him with narrowed eyes and let out a sigh.

"Everyone sit down, this is going to take some explaining." I ordered. Everyone sat down on a chair or the couch and waited for me to say something.

"First of all, is there any news about Tina yet?" I asked. Mr. Dj shook his head slowly.

"She's having surgery right now so we won't know if she'll make it until after it's over." He explained. I nodded

"Just tell us who did it!" Officer Luke yelled again.

"Stop yelling, you're hurting my ears!" I yelled back at him.

"Can you just tell us who did it?" Butch asked impatiently, crossing his arms and leaning back on the chair.

"I will first go through suspects," I said. "We have three suspects." Before I could continue, Officer Luke cut in.

"No there are four suspects, Butch, Boomer, May and Jeremy." He said. I shook my head.

"Boomer and Butch are innocent." I said confidently. Before Officer Luke could say otherwise, I glared at him. He flinched but opened his mouth to say something.

"That only two people then," he said with a smirk. "Really, you should be able to count correctly." I glared at him again.

"I counted correctly." I growled. "The three culprits are May, Jeremy and the bride herself." Before I could say anything else, everyone gasp in surprise. Was the gasp necessary?

"You're not implying that my little girl committed suicide, are you!" Officer Luke exclaimed and stood up.

"Calm down, if you want me to explain." I said and he sat back down. I smiled in victory and continued.

"Before I left the room, Tina was looked extremely depressed." I explained. "However, before she was excited and in high spirits about getting married to Jeremy. I thought about for a bit and the only thing that made sense is that she knew something was going to happen. Something like someone close to her heart tried to poison her." They gasp in surprise, again. I sighed.

"Please save all your gasps until I tell you who did it." I said. "Anyway, the one who poisoned her is either her best friend and maid of honor, May, or Jeremy, the groom."

"May, Tina stole Jeremy away from you when you two you dating." As I said that, Boomer gasped. We all stared at him for a bit and he blushed in humiliation because he forgot not to gasp.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Anyway, if May poisoned Tina she would have done it by putting the poison in the straw." As I said this, Officer Luke jumped out of his chair and grabbed May's arm roughly.

"So it was you!" Officer Luke yelled furiously. May's eyes were full of tears and she was shaking a little.

"n-no," she stammered.

"Why did you do it, May?" Jeremy asked quietly. "She was your best friend. She made you her maid of honor!"

"I didn't do it!" she sobbed. "Please believe me! Ah!" she cried as Officer Luke squeezed her arm tightly.

"No use lying!" he yelled into her ear.

"Cool it Luke!" I yelled and kicked his side with my foot, causing him to let go of May and fall onto the ground. "She didn't do it."

Everyone had a shock expression on their faces, even May with teary eyes. I patted May's shoulder and signaled her to sit down between Butch and Boomer.

"What do you mean she didn't do it?" Officer Luke asked irritably as he stood by up. "She had both the motive and the opportunity to poison the drink!" I crossed my arms and glared up at him.

"Luke, sit down." Butch said as he grabbed Luke's shoulder. "Let her explain, I'm positive that she knows what she's talking about." I smiled alittle as Luke sat back down.

"May couldn't have done it because the drink that was poisoned wasn't Tina's, it was mine." As I said this, everyone's jaw dropped. I picked up both drinks; the poisoned one was still in a clear bag.

"After May left, Tina threw the straw away and took a sip of her drink; Leaving behind a red lipstick mark." I showed them the red lipstick mark on the drink that was not poisoned.

"The culprit picked up my drink, mistaking it for Tina's and dropped the poison in it. Therefore, I was not poison because I only drank it that one time before it was poisoned. Tina took the drink from the culprit's hands before she drank it so no one else got near it."

"So the culprit is-" Butch started but never finished his sentence because he didn't want to believe it. I nodded.

"Yes, the culprit it none other than the groom, Jeremy!" I said and pointed to him. Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy, except Butch. Jeremy eyes widen in shock

"Buttercup, what motive could he possibly have to try to kill Tina?" Mr. Dj asked. "They were supposed to get married today after all." I turned my attention to Officer Luke.

"Officer Luke, do you remember the story you told me this morning?" I asked him. He nodded, not knowing why I was bringing this up.

"Were you telling the truth when you said that you didn't remember what or _who _the thief's car crashed into or what the little boy was trying to tell you?" his face paled and bowed his head in shame.

"Do you mind if you explain what you two are talking about?" Mr. Dj asked.

"In Officer Luke's first high speed chase, the thief cashed into something or should I say someone." I paused a little for dramatic affect. "The thief crashed into Jeremy's mother. Jeremy was a little boy back then and when this happened he begged Officer Luke to help his mother, but Officer Luke didn't listen to him and left to chase after the thief."

"Luke, is this true?" Mr. Dj asked. Luke's face clouded with guilt as he nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't see the body because it was on the other side of the car. The kid didn't seem injured so I went after the thief." He said, clearly ashamed. We heard someone's laughter behind us. We turn around and saw Jeremy laughing like a mad man.

"So the fact that you didn't see my mother dying on the ground makes it alright to forget?" Jeremy yelled at Luke. "When the car hit my mother she fell unconscious but she was still alive! If you would have listened to me, she would still be alive today!" he stopped yelling for a second but he continued to glare at Luke. His eyes were full of hatred.

"She died twenty minutes later on the cold concrete floor!" Jeremy continued to yell. "I was soon adopted by a couple who couldn't have kids of their own so I grew up forgetting. On that fateful day when May introduced me to Tina, I soon realized that she was your daughter and my plan for revenge began to develop. I knew that if my plan to kill her today failed, I would have the rest of our lives to try and try until I get it right."

"Why did you have to try to kill Tina?" Luke cried. "Why didn't try to kill me instead?" Luke had tears falling down his cheek.

"If I kill you, you wouldn't feel the pain of someone taking the one you love away from you!" Jeremy chuckled. "Tina was a fool, she didn't think once that I was trying to get revenge by using her she was to-" before he could finish his sentence, I slapped him.

"I said this before," I said, trying to show no emotion.

"She knew something was going to happen. She knew about your adoption, she knew about your mother and she knew that you tried to poison her. She knew everything and she drank it because she wanted you to be at peace. She loved you so much that she was willing to die so you wouldn't live your life hating." I screamed at him. Jeremy's face showed guilt, regret, shock.

"y-your lying." He managed to say. "She wouldn't have agreed to marry me if she knew!"

"She's not lying." May sobbed. "Tina and I looked you up when you and I were dating but I didn't know that her father was involved in your mother's death."

"Officer Luke has a habit of telling everyone about his glorying days." I said. "She must've figured that part on her own." Jeremy collapsed onto his knees.

"She knew everything but she loved me anyway." He said and sobbed. Case close but I couldn't help sobbing a little. Butch pulled me into his arms and tried to comfort me as I cried quietly into his chest. Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes, I only known Tina for three hours but I could already tell that we were going to be friends. A police officer suddenly slammed the door opened and he was out of breath.

"Mr. Dj, we just got a call from the hospital." We all turned to him. "The surgery was a success! Tina is going to be alright!" we all cheered and sighed in relief. Boomer, Butch and I were even doing the happy dance. I turned to Jeremy, getting ready to yell and/or kill him but I saw that he was on his hand and knees with a relief expression too.

"She's going to be alright," he whispered to himself. "Thank goodness."

***Time skip***

Boomer, Butch and I were finally home. We went to see Tina at the hospital but she was asleep so we didn't stay long. Boomer collapse on the couch and immediately went to sleep; as for Butch and I, we walked our way to our rooms. His room was next to mine.

"Pretty messed up day." Butch commented when we stopped in front of our doors.

"Yeah, not really what I expected for my first day at work." I sighed. Butch chuckled and we stared into each other's eyes for a while. I have to admit, he does look good in a tuxedo.

We slowly leaned our faces towards each other until his lips were an inch away from mine. We held still for a while until I was tired of it and kissed him myself. His eyes widen for a minute until they closed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him while my arms found their way around his neck.

His lips were warm against mine and I wouldn't mind staying like this forever but sadly, everyone needs to breathe. CURSE YOU OXYGEN! We separated for less than a second before Butch pressed his mouth against mine before I could breathe. The kiss became more urgent and I became light headed. If I don't stop I'll . . . . .I'll . . . . . . . what was I think about again. Before I passed out due to lack of air, we separated our kiss so I could breath. My breathing was shallow and my arms were still around his neck.

"This means you are mine for now on!" Butch chuckled as he let go of me. We entered our rooms and my body got dress for bed while my mind kept going over the kiss. I lay in bed for a while, thinking about the kiss when I realized that was the only thing on my mind! I tried to think something else but it always goes back to that kiss!

"Damn you Butch!" I yelled. "Stop messing with my head!" I forgot that Butch was in the room next to mine.

Butch fell asleep with a smirk that night.

* * *

**I want to congratulate those who got the culprit right!**

•**Iamthecreator **

•**Katherine Loves Kisses**

•**SuperFunnyAwesomeGirl**

•**Araka-chan**

•**SevenSecretsGaurdian**

•**Butch/BC Lover**

•**Kuro-Hime**

•**Lolpeople1325**

•**ButtercupXGotXThatXSwag**

**And here is the people who guessed ****both ****the culprit and motive correctly! I will also announce what their prizes are! ^.^**

•**Katherine Loves Kisses-your prize is a little kiss scene in the end of this chapter! I Hope you liked it!**

•**Araka-chan- your prize is a convenience store theme case! The case is going to be in the next chapter!**

•**SevenSecretsGuardian- you get a haunted house theme case! Mah ha ha I have so many plans for that case! Your case is after Araka-chan case! **

•**Butch/BC Lover- Congrats! You have won the prize! Private message me or comment what theme case you want but you had better hurry or I will skip your prize. (I don't want to be mean but there are other people who won the extra prize too)**

•**Kuro-Hime- congrats! You have won too! You want something mysterious and colorful. Your case will be a surprise! ^.^**

•**Lolpeople1325- yay, you won too! Private message me the theme you want! **

•**ButtercupXGotXThatXSwag –yay, you have won the extra prize! You will get a valentine theme case!**

**I want to thank ****animeskullgirl16**** for not cheating when she saw the reviews before she answered. You are awesome for not cheating! :) **

**that the end of this case and i will now move on to different cases!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter and a new case! Sorry took so long to update! I been freaking out about starting high school in august so I couldn't focus on my writing. Anyway, this case theme was decided by Araka-chan, who won the extra prize thingy. The others who won the extra prize too, don't worry your case theme will be coming soon. On with the chapter!**

* * *

It has been a month since I started working at Detective Inc. so I'm no longer a rookie. Tina was finally discharge from the hospital two weeks ago and as Butch predicted, I became her victim. She would come every day with dresses she designed herself, and force me to model them while she takes pictures. I have superpowers so I can easily escape her but whenever a dress is too short or expose my chest alittle, Butch would help Tina and then they gang up on me.

Jeremy was supposed to go to jail but Tina didn't press any charges so he had a light punishment. I still do not understand why she didn't press charges; he almost killed her after all! Every time I ask her, she only said, "love is a crazy thing; I just can't bring myself to hate him." Again, I don't understand.

Speaking of love, Butch and I are going out! The whole 'boyfriend' 'girlfriend' thing is foreign to me. I never had a boyfriend before because I was too busy trying to help my sisters with their love life. Moreover, all the dudes saw me as 'one of the guys' since I don't wear makeup and I can kick their butts in every sport known to man, especially dodge ball. Butch, on the other hand, likes the fact that I never dated anyone before for unknown reasons. Every time I ask him why, he would kiss me, which are both a good thing and a bad thing. It's good because I like kissing him and it's bad because I can't think straight afterwards.

Officer Luke retired early because he wanted to spend more time with his family, since he almost lost Tina. Therefore, the office now belonged to me, Butch and Boomer. I still don't have my own desk so I sit on the edge of Butch's desk while reading files of past cases. Butch doesn't seem to mind; since we don't have to share the office with Officer Luke anymore, Boomer decided to personalize his desk. So far, his folders are different shades of blue and he has posters of a certain blonde model covering the west wall of the room. I was slightly disturbed when I discovered that he was a huge fan of this model because the model is my own little sister, Bubbles! The man basically worships the ground she walks on!

Anyway, today was just another day at work. Butch and I were at his desk reading files of past cases and Boomer is added more posters of Bubbles onto the wall while chanting "Bubbles, Bubbles my cute little Bubbles!" in sing-songy voice. He had a blissful expression on his face as he put more posters up. Again, he worships her as if she was a goddess!

Mr. Dj and Tina entered the room with big grins on their faces. Butch and Boomer noticed this and gave them a skeptical look. We all know that when those two have a grin on their face that means they're planning something.

"Buttercup, I have some good news." Mr. Dj said as he tossed me something. I caught it with one hand then looked at it, so did Butch and Boomer. It was a badge, _my_ badge!

"Congratulations Buttercup! You finally have a badge, and designed by yours truly no less." Tina said as she gestured to herself. As far as I know, Detective Inc. badges are alittle different for each detective but the badges have the words 'Detective Inc.' on them then the name of the detective. Butch's badge was diamond shaped and dark green while Boomer's badge was blue and heart shaped. Tina confessed that she thought Boomer was a girl when she made it so his badge is so girly. Mine was Lime green and was star shaped. Each of our badges had our names on them and had the number '0013'. The reason why we have the same number on our badges, is because the number indicate every detective team, we are a team, team 0013.

"We're also happy to say that your welcome party is ready!" Tina explains cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome party?" I asked. "I worked here for a month, a welcome party is too late now." I said as I continued to read files.

"Well, the first week you started work I was in the hospital." Tina explained.

"And the second week, Officer Luke retired so we were too busy throwing a retirement party." Mr. Dj added.

"So this week, we're throwing you a welcome party!" Tina cheered. "So you can meet the people from other teams and our staff!" and with that, she grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"W-wait! I don't wanna!" I said as she dragged me towards a door while Mr. Dj, Boomer and Butch followed.

"Stop being a baby!" she said and pushed me into a room with many people.

"Welcome to Detective Inc. Buttercup!" they cheered, startling me alittle. I waved awkwardly as Boomer and Butch took their places next to me, showing everyone how petite I am, compared to them anyway.

"Oh my goodness, she's so adorable!"

"Did she really beat up an 'E.V' member?"

"Is she really Butch's girlfriend?"

"She's so tiny!"

I winced at the last comment. Why does everyone think I'm tiny? After chatting alittle with my co-workers, I walked awkwardly around the room while everyone socialize with each other. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Butch.

"Hey Butch, what's up?" I asked when I noticed the uncomfortable look on his face.

"I think you should meet two of our staff that we're going to work with a lot." Butch said nervously as two people come out from behind him.

One of them wasn't a human at all; he was a monkey! He was short and had green skin. His pink eyes were narrow and his fur was black. He had something on his head what was white with thin purple lines.

Next to the monkey was a shapely woman with paper white skin. She had faint freckles, red lips and green eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and her curls were scattered. My mouth drop when I figured out who they were.

"IT'S YOU!" the three of us yelled out while Butch stayed calm, knowing this would happen.

These two are no other than Sedusa and Mojo Jojo! The three of us got in attack mode. My feet were a couple inches off the ground and my hands were glowing green with power. Something I learned to do while training in the wood when I was a kid. Mojo and Sedusa were in a fighting position.

"Guys, please calm down!" Butch said quickly before one of us could throw a punch. "We're all on the same side!" we relaxed alittle but we were still glaring.

"Son," Mojo said as he turned towards Butch. "What is the meaning of this? Why is the green powerpuff here?" Son? Well, I guess since Mojo did create them that automatically makes him a father. Even though he did created them to destroy my sisters and me.

"Buttercup is the new detective here." Butch explained. "She's in the same team as me and she's also my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!" Mojo exclaimed. "I will not allow a powerpuff to become one of son's 'girlfriend'! I, Mojo Jojo, forbid it!"

"What about Brick?" Butch asked with a smirk. Mojo froze. I raised an eyebrow. What about Brick? Where is he getting at?

"Now now boys," Sedusa interrupted. "Calm down. Now Butchie boy, aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend. We had our. . . . 'Disagreements' in the past but it was so long ago so let's all start all over."

"I agree," I said with a sigh. "It'll be a lot easier if we try to get along instead of try to ring each other's necks." We looked at Mojo, waiting for him to say something.

"Fine." Mojo scoffed. "I, Mojo, agree to try to 'get along' with the green powerpuff."

"Alright. Buttercup, this is my father Mojo Jojo." Butch re-introduced me to Mojo.

"I work as an inventor for Detective Inc." Mojo added. "I am sad to say that we are going to work together." I'm not too thrilled about working with you either.

"And this is Sedusa; she works at disgracing our fellow detectives when they go on undercover cases." Butch said as he gestured to Sedusa. "She use to work for 'E.V' but joined us thirteen years ago."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sedusa said as she shook my hand. I thought for a minute when I remembered something.

"Wait, on the day I was recruited to work here. I fought a guy that looked like a male version of you." I said to Sedusa but before she could answer, Mr. Dj cut in.

"That's because that was her son." Mr. Dj answered for her as he put his arm around her waist. "His name is Seduce."

"Mr. Dj and Sedusa are engaged." Butch whispered to me, explaining why his arm is around her waist.

"Yeah," Sedusa admitted. "Before I was with Dj here, I was with HIM. When he got the son he always wanted, he threw me out our house."

"He wouldn't let her see her own son." Mr. Dj explained sadly.

"But we'll have little ones of our own soon, right?" Sedusa said cutely and looked up at him. They had their love filled moments while everyone else enjoyed themselves. Boomer was in the center of a bunch of girls but when I got close enough, I saw that they weren't flirting; they were trying to put make-up and a wig on him while taking pictures. Poor Boomer, cursed with a feminine looks even though he's a twenty-five year old man. Mojo was on the phone calling his girlfriend.

"Mojo has a girlfriend?" I asked, surprised. Who in the right mind wants to date that monkey?

"Yeah," Butch said with a grin. "She's a female monkey from a local zoo." We laughed and the day went on until it was dark. It was late and I was really tired. Tina turned a small welcome party into a nightlight party. The room was dark with multi colored glowing stick on the ground and a colorful light everywhere and loud music playing while people were having dance battles. Some of the dance battles were so bad that it was funny! I was sitting at a table watching everything when Sedusa came up to me.

"Where's Butchie boy? I haven't seen you guys apart since this afternoon." Sedusa asked as she took a sit across from me.

"He went to the bathroom with Boomer." I answered. "Butch's helping him out of all the makeup and fake nail those girls forced him into." She laughed.

"I'm not surprised. Boomer was always targeted by girls because he's like a life size Barbie doll to them." Sedusa said with a chuckled. After that, it sat there in silence.

"What do you think of my son?" Sedusa asked, breaking the silence. Should I tell her the truth about her son she never met or lie and say that he seems like a great guy?

"He's looks like you." I started. "And he is a pervert and just be meeting him I already know that his ego is bigger than his head. He is disgusting and if I meet him again, I'm going to beat the crap out of him again!" apparently I went for the truth. I looked at Sedusa, expecting her to be angry but instead she was laughing.

"I'm not surprised, he takes that much after his father." She stops laughing and looked down at her hands. "I have a confession to make." She looked depressed and ashamed. My curiosity got the best of me once again so I listened.

"When Seduce was born, I wasn't kicked out. I was still living with them but I wasn't allowed to see my baby." She explained with a sigh. "HIM told me that he didn't want his son to be influenced by me. He said that I will make a horrible mother and over time, I started to believe him. Five years later, I was pregnant again and when I told HIM, he was angry. He didn't want another child so he told once the baby was born, I had to kill it or he'll do it himself." She paused.

"I gave birth to a baby girl, she was so cute!" she smiled. "She was so tiny and when I held her, I knew that I wasn't going to end her life so I ran away and took her with me. I was still afraid of becoming a horrible mother so I put her in front of a door to a local orphanage. I got a job here so I wouldn't be far away from her. She's thirteen now, and she still at the same orphanage because she got her hair from me." So Sedusa has a daughter who can control her own hair.

"One day, I'm getting my baby girl back." Sedusa added. "I just hope that she'll accept me as her mother." she then pulled out a picture and gave it to me. The picture had a girl sitting on a swing. She looked a lot like Sedusa but her eyes are big and innocent. Her eyelashes were long and thick. Her figure was petite and slender for a thirteen-year-old girl. She had gray freckles and ruby red lips. Unlike Sedusa, her hair reached down to the middle of her back and it was straight. She's pretty but she looks somewhat sad and lost in her own world.

"That's her." She said.

"What's her name?" I asked as I handed back the picture of her daughter.

"Emerald." Sedusa said sweetly. Butch came back with Boomer. They looked at me then at Sedusa, then at me again.

"Well, it was fun talking to you BC! Let chat again soon!" Sedusa said cheerfully as she stood up and left to be with her fiancé

"What were you guys talking about?" Boomer asked. I looked over at sedusa and she held a finger to her lips. Telling me to keep what we talked about a secret.

"Nothing!" I answered. Before they could say anything, there was a loud 'Ding' heard and everyone went silent.

"What's going on?" I asked Butch, who took a sat next to me.

"A convenience store has been robbed." Mr. Dj said into a microphone. "Team 0013, go check it out." With that, Boomer, Butch and I got up and left in superfast speed. I noticed that Boomer and Butch knew which convenience store was robbed. That's odd.

As we entered the convenience store, we saw an old man, a cashier, and the thief holding a gun up at the cashier. The old man was about to hit the thief head with a glass bottle filled with alcohol, but an "rrring . . . rrring" sound was heard and the thief turned around, discovering the old man. Before anyone could move, the thief panicked and shots the old man.

During this chaos, we were unaware that the letter 'E.V' were painted somewhere in this room.

* * *

**Finished! The actual case part is on the next chapter! In this case, you have to figure out what _really _happened and discover how E.V fits in all this. Clues will be found in the next chapter! (p.s private message me any tips about high school! please! i have no idea what to expect!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finished another chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long! I wrote a new story and before I could update Detective BC, I got my computer taken away! I just got it back! Oh, I wanted to thank everyone who gave me tips about high school and/or told me to relax and have fun. Thank you! Anyway, on with the chapter and I'm sorry for not updating sooner!**

* * *

As the scene played out, I tried to take in every detail I could. The old man was wearing some kind of U.S. Military uniform, he must be retired Marshall. He had a bottle of alcohol in his hands; I'm guessing he tried to hit the bottle against the thief's head to knock him out but failed when the suspicious "rrring . . . rrring" was heard; it sounded like someone's phone.

The thief had a motorcycle helmet on his head so we couldn't see his face. He was wearing black and he seemed slightly unstable as he shot the old man. The cashier looked as if he was about to wet his pants.

The old man's body hit the ground with a 'thud' and the bottle shuttered. After the thief realized what he had done, he suddenly pointed the gun at us. I scanned him, trying to figure out who he was but I couldn't see his face but I did notice that he was trembling.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" He yelled at us, sounding unstable and scared. Boomer Butch and I held our hands up, so he won't shoot. I scooted a little closer to Butch.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to Butch, but before he could answer, the thief pointed the gun directly at me.

"Don't move!" he shouted at me. I saw his finger move as he was about to pull the trigger. I shut my eyes, waiting for the bullet to go through my head. Great, I'm going to die just when I got my first boyfriend and a job I actually like! Fate is so cruel!

I heard the loud 'bam' and I was literally knocked off my feet. I felt some heavy weight forcing me to the ground and I landed with a painful 'thud', hitting my shoulder and the side of my head on the floor. I let out a groan as I opened my eyes and saw Butch on top of me, his body pressed against my other shoulder. I soon realized that he tried to save me by tackling me out the way.

"Butch," I sighed, gratefully. "Thank you." I saw a smile appear on his face but when he tried to get up, he winced. I noticed that his arm was bleeding!

"Oh my god, Butch your bleeding!" I gasped and leaned him against the glass door of the store. Boomer kneeled down next to his brother, but before we could take a better look, another 'bam' heard.

Turning my attention back on the thief, I saw that the cashier was wrestling the thief for the gun, while random shots were fired during the struggle. As Boomer and I ran towards those two, another bullet was fired and everything was still for a second. The last bullet went through the thief's chest.

The thief stopped moving, and the cashier jump off him, gun in his hands. I saw blood pouring out from the hole on the thief's chest.

"I-I didn't mean to," the cashier stammered, shocked. "It just went off." He dropped the gun and hugged his knees. I looked around the scene. I saw, two dead bodies in a large pool of blood, a dramatized cashier and an injured Butch.

"Buttercup, check the bodies for a pulse." Butch instructed as he held the upper half his arm with his hand so not too much blood would escape his body. "Boomer, take pictures of the scene while I'll call Mr. Dj and tell him what happened."

"Yes sir!" Boomer gave him a salute and pulled out his camera from nowhere.

"Sure thing." I said, worried if Butch was going to be all right. Butch pulled out his cell phone and dialed some numbers. As Boomer placed numbers around the scene, I tried to figure out why I have this sick feeling that this case isn't what it seems.

Boomer took pictures of the dead U.S. Marshall first before moving on to the other body. He acted so casually that I wondered how many times they had to do this kind of case.

I carefully kneeled down next to the old man's body, feeling the blood soak up my knees of my pants. I checked his neck for a pulse, nothing. This is my first case where someone died! I noticed that my hands were shaking and Goosebumps appeared on my arms. I can't believe I saw two deaths in one night!

Ignoring my slightly trembling hands, I then made my way towards the thief's lifeless body. Kneeling next to him and feeling the cold sensation of blood soaking my knees again, I gently lifted the helmet off his head. When the helmet was off, his head softly hit the ground. Dark red soaked the ends of his hair. I scanned his face.

Rust colored hair, freckles, and pale skin. He looked young, maybe a little younger than me. I noticed the expression on his face, his eyes still opened while his missing pulse, proving that he was gone. He looked shock and scared, his mouth hanged open slightly.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a car racing into the parking lot though the glass door. It came to a complete stop in front of the store. Mr. Dj, Sedusa, Mojo, and Tina poured out the car and run towards us. They accidentally hit Butch when they opened the door but as soon as they entered, they went to Butch's side with a huge first aid kit.

"There is so much blood!" Tina yelped when she saw the scene. I have to agree with her, the floor is pretty much covered in blood now.

"Room getting darker . . . . Getting dizzy . . . . I think I see stars." Tina said softly before she fainted. Sedusa, who was standing next to her, caught her before she hit the ground. Mojo instructed Butch to take off his shirt and jacket so he could treat the wound.

"Team 0013, report what you know," Mr. Dj said sternly. "What happened here?" Boomer exclaimed out happened while I tried to look for clues. I stood over the bodies and looked over at the dramatized cashier who was on his side and hugging his knees. His eyes were wide and filled with fear. I sighed, not knowing what to do with the cashier.

I pushed the dramatized cashier out of my mind and tried to focus on the things that I found odd. For one, how did Butch and Boomer know which convenience store has robbed? Moreover, what was that 'rrring . . . . rrring' sound? It sounded like a phone but who would call this late at night?

"Is there something on your mind, BC?" Sedusa asked, breaking my train of thought. She was dragging Tina to a chair behind the counter. I nodded.

"How did Butch and Boomer know which convenience store was robbed? I don't remember Mr. Dj telling us which one and I have a photographic memory so if he said it, I would have remembered."

"We knew which one because this convenience store has gotten robbed every Friday for the past three months." Mr. Dj answered.

"But every time this place gets robbed, the thief escapes before the police get here so we were called in to investigate and catch this guy." Boomer said and pointed to the now dead robber.

"Then why didn't anyone stay in close range if you guys knew a robbery was going to happen?" I asked.

"Because the owner of the store told us not to come near this place until the robbery started." Sedusa answered. "He said that we'll scare away customers." I nodded, and my eyes trialed to Butch and Mojo.

"What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed at the sight of mojo doing a sloppy job in treating Butch's wound. Butch had a nasty wound on his shoulder. Fresh blood trailing down his arm. Mojo was wrapping the bandages loosely around his shoulder. I walked over him, taken the bandages out of his hands.

"I'll do it." I said while Mojo glared at me. Butch eyed me; he must think I have no idea what I'm doing. Ha! If only he knew. I grabbed a bottle of water from the counter.

"I'll pay for this later." I said aloud. I grabbed Butch's shirt that was on the floor and soaked it with water. Using the soaked shirt to clean Butch's arm I took a look of the wound.

"Shit," I murmured, gaining everyone's attention. This is bad. I quickly pressed the shirt against the bullet hole, hoping the blood flow will slow down a little so I can take a better look.

"Can you move your arm?" I asked Butch. He nodded.

"A little." He said as I took another look at the wound and frowned. This is my fault! How could I be so careless! I'm such an idiot!

"What's the damage?" Mr. Dj asked, concerned. I quickly wrapped the bandages around arm and part of his shoulder. Putting his injured arm around my shoulder and helping him stand up. Butch grunted a little.

"We have to take him to the hospital," I said. "Now!" the hard tone of my voice made everyone flinch. Except Tina, who fainted, and the cashier, who didn't seem to know what was going on around him as he hugged his knees.

"The bullet went through his arm," I explained. "It looks like it torn through the muscle in the upper part of his arm but likely grazed by his bone. I can't be sure about this without the proper equipment but the bullet might have ripped some nerves in his arm. If he isn't treated right away, he might not be able to use his arm anymore."

* * *

**Me- Dun dun dun! What will happen to Butch? Will he be able to use his arm again?**

**Buttercup- he'd better be all right after this or I will kill you! *holds up an ax***

**Me-*gulp* ah, anyway I promise the next chapter and the rest of the clues (yes there are hidden clues in this chapter) will be up soon! Comment and review!**

**Boomer- wait! I have a question!**

**Me- yes?**

**Boomer- how did Buttercup know all that stuff?**

**Me- I told everyone in the first chapter that she went to Harvard, but I forgot to tell you guys that she studied medicine there.**

**Buttercup-cool!**

**Me-comment and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me-New chapter added! Sorry it took so long, I started school recently and I was given too much homework to fit a lifetime! Anyway, not all the clues are here so this case is going to take another chapter to finish, sorry if the chapter is so short!**

**I decided to do a recap of the last two chapters! Tina and Mr. Dj threw a welcome party for BC; there she discovered that Sedusa and Mojo worked there. Sedusa told her about her two kids (Seduce and Emerald). A certain convenience store been robbed again and during the robbery an old man, who is assumed to be a retired U.S Marshall, is shot and killed before he could hit the thief over the head with a bottle. The thief became alittle ('alittle' is an understatement) unstable. He was about to shot BC but Butch tackled her out of the way but got bullet through his arm in the process. The cashier tried to take the gun away but it accidently fired and killed the thief. Ok, we have two dead bodies, a dramatized cashier and an injured Butch who might not ever use his arm again.**

**Buttercup-You're not going to let Butch have a dead arm, right? *grabs a giant ax***

**Me- ahhhhhh . . . SORRY! I CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF ME RUNNING AWAY! *runs away for dear life***

**Buttercup-HEY, COME BACK HERE! *chase after supernatural queen* **

**Me-leave me alone! I still want to live!**

**Buttercup- Not until you promise to that Butch's arm will be ok!**

**Me- I make no promises! *climbs up a tree* Butch, do something about your girlfriend!**

**Butch- Nah, I still want my arm. Go get her Buttercup!**

**Buttercup-MAH HA HA HA *starts chopping down tree***

**Me-ok, I really should have seen this coming when I climbed up this tree to get away from a person with an ax. Comment and review while I try to survive to see the next author's note! **

**Butch- Timber! *the tree I climbed starts to fall***

**Me-AHHHHHH!**

* * *

I'm pacing back and forth, worrying about Butch. Mojo and Mr. Dj took him to the nearest hospital a few minutes ago.

"It's my fault!" I muttered. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to open my mouth! Now Butch is hurt and it's all my fault!" Boomer was looking for clues while Sedusa tried to wake up Tina. Butch will be ok, right?

I stopped pacing and slapped both my cheeks until they were slightly red. Ok, worrying about this won't do anything! I have to solve this case fast so I can go see him the hospital.

"Huh?" a small voice said. "Where am I?" it was Tina. She finally woke up! I ran towards her and Sedusa, who stayed behind to look after her.

"I'll go get you a drink." Sedusa said kindly to Tina and made her way towards the fridges.

"What happened?" She asked. I pointed to the crime scene and her eyes widen.

"Why is there so much blood?" she asked, shocked. I explained to what happened and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Is it just me or is the room spinning?" she said faintly. Thinking she was going to faint again I reached my arms towards her, ready to catch her but Sedusa came back and pinched Tina's cheek hard, causing her to jolt back to reality.

"Grow a back bone already." Sedusa said with a sigh. "I remember that Officer Luke use to bring you to a lot bloodier crime scenes when you were a kid."

"Well back then I thought the bodies were sleeping and covered in ketchup!" Tina complained. Sedusa let out a motherly laugh that ringed gently though out the store.

"Here, drink this and try not to faint." She said as she handed her a can of soda. In the corner of my eye, I swear that I saw the cashier staring at Sedusa.

"Hey! You're not planning on me do all the work, right Buttercup?" Boomer called a few feet away.

"I'm coming," I said with a sigh. As I got up, I noticed a red vertical line across Tina's soda can. Where have I seen that odd shade of red before? I scanned my memory bank and I immediately remembered. I quickly grabbed the soda can out of Tina's can.

"Hey!" Tina complained. "I was drinking that!" I didn't listen to her complaining as I scanned the paint color. I know this is the same shade of red from before!

"Sedusa, where did you get this can?" I asked, both my hands holding the soda can. She pointed to a fridge in the corner of the store. I quickly run to it, jumping over the counter. I turned over some can and found more red lines going in different. I noticed some of the lines connected and some seemed random, almost like a puzzle. Wait, that's it!

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked as he watched me rearrange the soda cans in the fridge. The red lines on the cans seemed to connect to each other to make some sort of picture. After all the can were now connect to the red lines, I took a step back. My eyes widen.

"Boomer, I think you need to take a picture of this." I said as I took another step back, my eyes never leaving the image the red lines made when they were connected. The lines made a circle with the letters 'E.V' in it.

"How could 'E.V' be a part of this?" Boomer asked, shocked. He took picture after picture of the letters while I try to figure this out. This doesn't make sense at all! The deaths in this case were an all a freak accident, right?

"How did you know the letters will be here?" Sedusa asked, shocked at my discovering.

"Because the can of soda you gave Tina had a red line on it. The red color was exactly the same shade of red paint that 'E.V' uses." I explained. As I walked over the crime scene again, I couldn't help but have a sick feel in my stomach. Maybe it was because the metal-like smell of blood was finally getting to me or maybe it's because there might be a chance that today's deaths weren't an accident.

Ok, this is stupid! I am Buttercup Utonium for crying out! I beat the shit out of villains when I was five! I'm the toughest Powerpuff and I could handle anything! So I should stop getting so freaked out over every little thing and-

I interrupted my train of thought when I tripped over the thief's body. Not wanted to fall in the blood I used my powers and I was floating in thin air.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?" Tina exclaimed. "I thought only Butch, Boomer and Brick had super powers around here." Sedusa quickly explained that I was a Powerpuff girl when I was younger and I was the only one of my sisters that still had their powers.

"So that's how you were able to run so fast when I bring dresses to the office!" Tina said as if it was the most incredible thing in the world. "You're a Powerpuff girl; oh my god! I was such a huge fan of yours!" she squealed so loud that even the dramatized cashier flinched and covered his ears. Tina is great and all but, she can be kind of slow in the head.

"So wait, you're a Powerpuff girl and Butch is a Rowdyruff boy so that means," Tina paused and gasped. "You guys have a forbidden love relationship! That is so romantic!" What the hell is this girl talking about?

"Both of you were born to hate and destroy each other but you two soon fell in love. Not wanting your lovey-dovey relationship to be discovered by your siblings, you two kept it a secret! Now you two are planning to elope so you don't have to fight each other and-" I held up a hand to cut her off.

"Ok, that is not true and please keep your wild fantasies about me and Butch eloping to yourself. Plus, Boomer knows we're dating so there is no forbidden romance." I said, still floating in mid-air.

"Oh yeah," Tina frowned. "Oh well, it was too good to be true anyway." She sighed. I looked at the thief's body I tripped over and saw something peeking from under his jacket. I picked it up and examined it; it was a card. My eyes widen as I read what it said.

"Um guys," I said. "You might want to look at this." They quickly came over and everyone was shocked to see what I had in my hand, especially Sedusa. It was an 'E.V' I.D card and it belonged to Seduce, Sedusa's son.

* * *

**Me- the chapter finished and the case will end in the next chapter! There is ****no ****extra prize for solving the case. Now, Why do I have a feeling that I forgot something?**

**Buttercup- *crushes door open* THERE YOU ARE!**

**Butch- I STILL WANT TO KEEP MY ARM!**

**Me- oh come on! *runs away while Buttercup and Butch chase after me* ok, THAT IS IT! *bazooka appears* say hello to my little friend!**

**Butch and Buttercup- RUN! SHE SNAPPED! *leaves***

**Me-finally, they're gone! Ok I have an announcement to all you readers out there; I made a poll on my fan fiction profile so all of you get to choose if Butch will be able to use his arm again or not. **

**Buttercup- what?**

**Me-I thought you left.**

**Buttercup- *votes for butch to keep his arm***

**Me-hey! That's my computer! *sigh* ok anyway, comment, review, and vote! and sorry if the chapter is so short, school has been keeping me busy!(p.s. I want all you readers to think about this: is the thief really Seduce?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up Detective BC fans? Miss me?**

**This case burned me alive, buried me, unburied me so it could bring me back to life, then killed me again and finally brought me back to life so I could finish this chapter and tried to kill me afterwards *goes to a dark corner* so tired, too much homework, I wish it was summer again! I had to re-do this chapter multiple times because I would read over it and think 'I gave too much away' or 'I didn't give out to much info'. Overall, this must be the twenty-third time I written this chapter.**

**I managed to get my head straight and **_**make **_**time for writing all my stories at once. Which isn't easy since I share the computer with my little sister who loves watching random videos for hours, my dad said no computer after ten and I have to get good grades so I can go to an out of the country field trip with my class next year. **

**HOLY FUDGE CAKES! OVER ONE-HUNDRED REVIEWS! *sniff* you guys make me so happy! I never thought this story could be so popular! To all you faithful readers, I will now give a nice long chapter after waiting so long! Anyway, thank you guys so much and remember to comment and review!**

* * *

We looked at the body, then at the picture of Seduce on the I.D card, then at the body again. There are no similarities between them, but Seduce didn't look like himself when I first met him so he could be in disguise.

"This has to be some sort of sick joke!" Sedusa said angrily. Her legs gave in and her knees hit the red covered ground near the body. We hurried to her side, trying to get Sedusa back on her feet.

"Sedusa," I tried to comfort her but she only stared at the thief's face with a serious expression. Well I have to admit, I didn't see this coming. The thief turns out to be Sedusa's long lost son and now he's dead.

"Well, case closed." Boomer said as he picked up Sedusa who was still in shock. Tina went over to the cashier, trying to make him stand up so we could go. As we made our way to the door but I stopped, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked.

"We're not done." I said, absent-mindedly. "I have that awful feeling in my stomach that telling me that we're not done here." They stared at me for a minute but finally gave in.

"Ok," Boomer sighed. "Figure out this case while I go to the hospital to check on the Butch. Sedusa and Tina will stay with you." I nodded in agreement.

"Could you do me a favor before you go?" I asked Boomer before he opened the door.

"What?"

"During the robbery, I thought I heard a phone ring so you could you confiscated the cashier's, Marshal's and the thief's phone?" he nodded, grabbing three zip lock bags, cream colored tape, sharpie, and searched the bodies for cell phones. Tina sat behind the counter texting away on her white iPhone to keep her eyes from looking at the loose blood on the ground. Well, at least the bodies stop bleeding.

Everything calmed down so I can finally think straight. Looking at the thief, I noticed the black motorcycle helmet I took off earlier. Don't robbers normally wear ski mask? Therefore, if he's wearing a motorcycle helmet, then maybe he rode on a motorcycle here and parked it nearby! **(A/N: did anyone notice the motorcycle helmet as a clue in the beginning of the case?)**

"I'll be right back!" I said and rushed towards the door.

"Buttercup, wait!" Boomer called but I was already out the door. There weren't any cars in the parking lot, not even a motorcycle.

"If I was a motorcycle, where would I be?" I murmured to myself. As I walked around the small parking lot, I thought I saw a flash of light. I turned and saw something reflect light from the bushes from the other side of the parking lot. I ran towards it in supersonic speed and might I dented the ground as I came to a stop.

"Found it!" I said with a grin as I pulled on the handles of the motorcycle, taking it out of the bushes. Staring at it, I was beyond amazed, it's really rusty and it looked like it would fall apart at any minute! How could anyone ride this?

"This is in really bad condition." I muttered to myself. Scanning over it, I found nothing useful. Frustrated, I threw the rusted motorcycle across the parking lot. Ok I'll admit this much: I might have some anger issues right now, but you would too if your boyfriend was in the hospital because of you and you couldn't see him until after this stupid case is over?

I slumped to the ground my head in my hands as I ruffled my hair, trying to figure out what to do next. Looking up, I saw Boomer leave the store, leaving behind a dark blue trail blast of light as he flew up to the sky. I sighed.

The blue reminded me of my little sister Bubbles, and how she could cry so easily as a kid. I chuckled slightly to myself. I wonder how she'll react if she saw the murder scene. She'll probably faint as Tina did. How would Blossom react? The truth is, I don't know she'll act. I haven't seen her in years! At least I'm able to keep track of Bubbles through her TV interviews she guest stars in, magazines and newspapers where she's doing charity. Blossom, on the other hand, disappeared from the planet! She left her job, house, stuff and her_ life _behind.

The things I know about her when she left is that she runway with an unknown lover, apparently she used to hang around Detective Inc. and disappeared the same time Brick left when he got his girlfriend

"Oh god, NO!" I yelled as a thought crossed. "This is Blossom we're talking about! There's no way she'll even DATE a Rowdyruff let alone have his child before marriage! She's too proper and clean! Oh god, it can't be true!" I literally dropped to the ground; hands cover my eyes as I rolled around from the concert parking lot ground and into the low part of the bush.

"Ok sure, I'M dating a Rowdyruff but that's different! I'm Buttercup, the toughest on of all! She's blossom, the brains! I'm reckless, she's Blossom, I'm violent, she's Blossom, I'm daring, she BLOSSOM!" I groaned. I losing my mind and I just notice that I was talking to myself.

Ok, what I know: blossom disappeared when she runaway with an unknown lover. At the same time, Brick left Detective Inc. because he got his girlfriend pregnant. Blossom hanged around Detective Inc. at the same time Brick worked there. Now that I think of it, Blossom said something about a special research she was doing a long time ago . . . .

*6 years and a couple of months ago*

"I'm so sore. I had to hold uncomfortable poses and make them look natural for hours!" Bubbles complained her image in my computer. Bubbles, Blossom and I were video chatting; something we use to do did daily.

"What did you expect? You did decide to go to New York City and work as a full time model a few years ago after all." I commented, dropping a piece of candy into my mouth.

"Buttercup! You shouldn't eat candy at night; it'll rot your teeth!" Blossom lectured sternly. I shrugged causally as I popped another piece of candy on my mouth.

"I can eat all the candy I want, I am a college student." I said and stuck out my tongue at her in rebellion, earning a glare from my older sister

"Come on girls, don't fight." Bubbles said, "Hey Blossom, what happen to that special research you were excited to tell us earlier?"

"Oh yeah!" Blossom said as she remembers. "You see, I recently discovered by taking a few blood samples from myself that we are made of 25% matter, 25% water and 50% chemical X."

"Wait a minute, but humans have 75% to 80% water in their bodies, not 25%." I cut in. I am studying medicine after all so I know this kind of stuff.

"True, but must I remind you, that we might not be human?" Blossom reminded me. "We were made in a lab, we are more advance than regular humans, plus, we look completely different from each other though we had no genetic make-up to begin with until chemical X came along. My research showed that Chemical X mutated the three basic things we are made of to create us. It exacted the sugar molecules and mutated them into genetic make-up to create Bubbles, which explains why her appearance is light in color and personality is sweet as sugar. Spice mutated into genetic make-up to create you, Buttercup. Spices are mostly grounded leaves, exacted flavors from vegetables and herbs, which explains your green eyes and your strong personality."

"Let me guess," I said, "Chemical X exacted the 'everything nice' molecules to create you. This explains your pink eyes since 'everything nice' in stereotypes are pink, but that doesn't explain your bossy personality."

"Precisely- wait, I am not bossy!" Blossom yelled as she slammed her hands on her desk, vibrating the computer so her image was a bit shaky for a second.

"Come blossom, Buttercup was just kidding around!" Bubbles spoke up. I had to turn away so Blossom didn't see me holding back a laugh.

"Anyway, if I do my research right, I might be able to get our powers back." I froze. Get our powers back? My powers never left! Does that mean if Blossom figures her research out, she and Bubbles will get their powers back? Then I won't have to hide my own?

"That'll be amazing!" Bubbles squealed in pure delight.

"Awesome but won't you need someone with Chemical X already in their bodies to research how their bodies respond to certain things and stimuli?" I asked, worried. If this goes wrong, Blossom and Bubbles could get hurt, or worse!

"Oh don't worry!" Blossom said, it was hard to tell but I think I saw her flinch. "I've actually found someone that might have Chemical X or a similar substance in them."

"Them?" Bubbles question.

"Ah, I might have found three some ones," Blossom said with a nervous chuckle. "Well, look how late it has gotten! We all need our sleep so let's end our video chatting for tonight and hit the hay!"

"'hit the hay'?" I quoted suspiciously. "You don't say things like 'hit the hay' unless your force to, or because you hiding something."

"Blossom, is there something you want to tell us?" Bubbles asked, crossing her arm and staring at her for a while.

"Nope! Have to go! Goodnight girls, don't let the bed bugs bite!" With that, she signed off.

"She's hiding something isn't she?"

"Yep," I said. "She'll probably tell us tomorrow." However, as the year went on, she didn't tell us and then she left.

*end of flashback*

This cannot be true! Blossom and Brick, together, married and with a kid! Holy fudge cakes! If this is true, and the world have gone insane, than I'm an AUNT!

"Oh my god!" I yelled in horror and frustration. No! I could be wrong! I mean, this is _Blossom_ we're talking about here. I think I'm going insane! This cannot be true! No, this is not over 'till the fat lady sings!

. . . . . . I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! I quickly sat up, only to have something pull on my short hair. Annoyed, my hand found its way to my head and found a button tangled in my hair. Pulling it out, I found that the button was attached to a small satchel. What's this?

Curious, I opened it to find a few things in it. A wallet, half-eaten chocolate bar, I folded piece of paper and an I.D.

Looking at the I.D, I was a bit surprise to what I saw. To further my hunch, I opened the old wallet and to find multiple pictures. My oh my, look what we have here. Now, this case has gotten alittle bit more clearly. Now I just need to figure out 'who' and 'why'.

Finally looking at the folded paper on my lap, I opened it up.

'_Letter of resign to E.V'_

Those five words stood out the most. Whoever this paper belonged to, which I'm pretty much know who, must be part of E.V but doesn't want to be there. Reading the letter, this case was vaguely coming together but I still need a few more answers.

A chilly night breeze went through me, and I finally realized how dark it was. Pulling out my phone, and checking the time, I discovered that it was 1:46 am! How did it get so late! I made my way back inside and felt my surroundings it get a bit cooler as I entered the air-conditioned store.

"You took a long time," Sedusa said to me from behind the cashier counter. "Tina is comforting the traumatized clerk over there and Boomer confiscated everyone's but mine and Tina's cell phones." She pointed to two bags on the counter next to her.

In one bag, there was an old model of a Samsung phone that was labeled: **clerk's phone.** Another zip lock bag had a black IPhone in it. The bag was labeled: **The Marshal's Phone. **Wait, where is the other one?

"where's the Thief's phone?" I asked Sedusa. She didn't seem to hear me as she continued to fiddle with her fingers.

"Sedusa," I called again. This time I managed to get her attention. She turned her head to me, and I soon noticed she had a depressed expression clouding her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned. Ok, we might have been enemies when I was five, but come on; the woman obviously has something eating at her.

"Nothing," she blurted out quickly. "Nothing, I just- I just don't want to talk about it." She ruffled her hair a bit to clear her head.

"Hey, where's the Thief's phone?" I asked, decided to change the subject.

"Oh, we searched him but we couldn't find it. Apparently, he doesn't seem to own a cellphone or any electronic devise what-so-ever." She answered thoughtfully.

"That's odd. We live in the great age of communication. You would think that everyone would have some way of communication with other people without having to see them face to face." I thought a bit. "I found his motorcycle and bag in a bush. His bike was in horrible condition and all I found in his bag was a candy bar, his wallet and a letter of resign to E.V."

"Resign!" Sedusa gasped in shock. "Let me see the letter!" baffled by her sudden shock, I pulled out the letter I found in the bag from my pocket hand handed it to her. She looked at it hard as she read the words that the letter contained.

"This is very strange." Sedusa said, "HIM isn't the kind of person who'll let anyone quit or resign from E.V, but his signature on this said he could."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see," Sedusa started. "E.V wasn't always called E.V. Up until seven years ago, it was known as H.I.M. HIM is the founder of the E.V and those who joined would never be able to leave the organization."

"But you were able to leave."

"That's because HIM thought I was dead."

"Huh?" I am so confused.

"When I ran away from E.V, HIM caught up to me. I managed to hide my baby girl before he came so he doesn't she existed. I told him I didn't want anything to do with him, or E.V anymore, but the only away for me to leave the organization, was to die."

"That just messed up!" I said. "If you have to die to leave E.V, than how are you still alive?" Sedusa pressed her lips together and her expression became stern. Slowly, she pulled on arm out of her jacket and pulled down her shirt to reveal a huge scar on her shoulder.

"Oh," was I could say when I saw the scar. Her scar vaguely resembled a spider. It had one huge center that took up most of her right shoulder and it had eight long scars running from the center like a spider's legs yet it was cover with many little individual scars.

"We fought, I lost, and then he left me there for dead." She said. "But then I heard my baby Emerald's stifled cry and that when I remembered my reason for leaving. I dropped her off at a local orphanage, and I wondered around a bit. Was I looking for something? That is something I don't remember but I was lucky to found by the boys."

"You mean Butch, Boomer, and Brick?"

"Yes, they were annoying but good kids. They took to Detective Inc. so I could be taken care off. I got a job there and that's how my new life started."

"Ok, thanks for the info." I said stupidly. Sedusa saw my hesitation and nervousness, not wanting to offend her in anyway or make her remember anything she didn't want to remember. She gave me a weak smile and put her arm through the sleeve of her jacket.

Wait, if E.V doesn't let their members quit, then that mean that the Thief's death wasn't an accident, it was murder. HIM must be in this somehow; I just need to figure out just what role he plays in all this.

Moving on, I looked through the phones of the U.S Marshal and the clerk. I noticed that the Marshal's phone was locked so I couldn't look through it, but the lock screen had a taken picture of a naked woman with a devilish smirk on her face and messy brown curls covering her eyes. What the heck? THIS WOMAN LOOKS LIKE SHE'S MY AGE! I glared at the body of the greatly aged U.S Marshal.

"Dirty old man." I said under my breath. I threw the phone back into the bag and grabbed the clerk's phone. I just hope his phone doesn't have anything dirty on it. I looked through it but didn't find anything, literally. He doesn't have any pictures and his contact list is completely empty. Strange.

I turned over the phone over and examined it. The non-scratched surface shimmered a bit when the lights hit against it and the screen was smooth and not wasn't smudgy.

'_Ring ring rrring' 'ring ring rrring'_

Is that another phone?

"Oh that's mine! I know that ring tone anywhere!" Tina said. "Hey Buttercup, can you give my iPhone? It's the white one over there." She pointed to her phone on the clerk's counter next to Sedusa's counter. I picked it up, only to have it slip through my finger and drop on the ground to the other side of the counter. Man, I'm getting sleepy.

Behind the counter, I searched for Tina's phone. To my surprise, I found _two _identical white IPhones_._ Pressing the home button on one of them, the lock screen had the name 'Tina' going across the screen. One message from 'Daddy', which I guess, means that she got a text from Officer Luke.

"Tina, your dad text messaged you." I said and tossed her phone from where I was standing. Clumsily, she managed to catch it when it hit her chest.

With another phone in my hand, I curiously slide the 'slide to unlock' button to find that there wasn't a lock code. Smirking, I looked through the contacts and pictures. The case is coming together nicely; I just need one more piece of the puzzle. I pressed a few more buttons and looked through the caller list where I found a number from the last person this phone called. Tina was able to figure out that it was her phone that rang earlier because of the familiar ring tone so maybe if I . . . . .

"_Rrring . . . Rrring"_

I smirked proudly. All the pieces of the puzzle have all finally come to place to reveal the truth. Case solved.

"Ladies and store clerk," I said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I have solved the case!" I couldn't help but stand on the counter for a dramatic affect.

"The culprit is-"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Just for the fun of it, comment, review and tell us what you think what happened or who the culprit is! No prize, sadly. Since I still need to catch up from the last one, but this for fun! Comment and review people! Your good comments and reviews motivate me to write faster! p.s you guys should check out my two new stories: _'Chaos through time'_ and _'a snowflake's rose'_!**

**Bubbles and Blossom made an appearance in this chapter so that means it wont be long until the girls all finally meet again! and we learned a bit of Sedusa's past since she quit E.V.**

**Till' next time! XxSupernaturalQueenxX out, PEACE! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I told you guys to expect a new chapter this weekend. I have kept my promise; now enjoy this new chapter of Detective BC!**

* * *

"The culprit is," I paused, remembered something. "Going to be announced later. I think we should call the guys first." Knowing how it's my job as a detective to explain to my boss what I discovered, but the main reason I wanted the guys to be here when I explained this, is because I didn't want to explain it a second time later.

"Aw, you just had to make us wait, didn't you?" Tina said, glaring at me. I let a smug smirk appear on my lips.

***Time Skip!***

"Buttercup, we're here!" Boomer called as soon as he flew through the door, carrying Mr. DJ and Mojo by their arms. By the time they got here, I was holding the taser from the belt Officer Roger **(A/N the head policeman in the first chapter.)** gave me as an early birthday present a month ago. I always wanted to try this out . . . .

"You fly too fast, my son." Mojo commented, looking as if he was more than ready to throw up. I quickly filled them in that this wasn't a freak accident, but a well-planned out murder.

"If your theory is correct, then who's the culprit?" he asked. I smirked a bit as I tossed the taser from my left hand to my right hand. Turning it on, I could see sparks of electricity going between the two small, thin metal rods on top of it.

"Why don't I show you?" I said, with my signature overly confident smirk on my face. I dropped the activated taser on the body of the U.S Marshal.

"GAAAAAH!" he screamed when the taser electrocuted him. I know what you all are thinking. Was dropping a fully charged, high-powered taser on him necessary? No, but it sure was worth it since I know who this is and what he has done.

"He screamed!" Tina exclaimed, both hands pressed against her cheeks in astonishment.

"He's alive?" Boomer questioned incredibly, having a hard time believing that someone he saw get shot through the chest a few hours ago, is actually alive now.

The old man grunted as he sat up, his hand over the upper middle part of his chest where the taser landed and shocked him.

"Was that necessary?" he growled at me, his eyes red, literally.

"Well it sure made this one heck of a reunion, didn't it?" I said, "HIM." The moment I said his name, the room went cold. Tina's eyes widen, Sedusa took a step back in horror, Mr. DJ wrapped his arm around her protectively, Boomer just stood there while Mojo froze, and then wobbled alittle, then he fainted.

There was a tense, suffocating atmosphere in the store, hanging over our heads like a heavy cloud. After what seem to be an eternity, I noticed his shoulders shaking. Was he . . . laughing?

"Ha ha ha, it has been too long." HIM said, his voice back to his regular high pitched cross between and male's voice and a female's voice. "My, look how you grown. I barely recognized you." he commented, swaying his hips as he took two steps closer to me.

"Drop the disguise already, we already know who you are." I said. He only chuckled as his appearance changed from an old man to himself. HIM's appearance sure has changed. For one, he's not wearing heavy make-up or those long boots and small dress he use to wearing when I was five. His black hair was combed back with gel and he was wearing a sharp, blood colored suit. He had shape-angled sunglasses too.

"Well, I see you have a very sharp eye when it comes to seeing through disguises." He started, and then he caught a glimpse of Sedusa. The person he left for dead thirteen years ago.

"I must say, I never thought I'd see you again. How have you been Sedusa my dear?" I said with a wicked grin, indicating he was plotting something. Sedusa leaned closer to Mr. DJ, farther away from HIM.

"Oh please, there is no need to be frighten, it's not like I'll try to kill you again." He said to Sedusa. "We all know how that will turn out." Mr. DJ glared at him. HIM just waved them off, turning his attention back to me.

"I am very interested to know how you were able to figure out it was me." he said, as he made a cloud of red smoke appear behind him and create a fancy chair. He sat down and stared at me, waiting for my response.

"Well for starters, you could say that your phone gave you away." I said as I picked up the phone that was marked 'the Marshal's phone'. "Newest IPhone model by the looks of it." I pointed out as I examined it.

"What does my phone have anything to do with this?" HIM asked, extremely confused. **(A/N: any of you reader confused too? *many raise their hands* good.) **

"You had everything planned out from the very beginning. When we would arrive, what we saw, and how we interpreted it to be. Everything went according to plan; however, you didn't plan to see Sedusa here. Still alive and on our side." I motioned slightly to Sedusa, proving my point alittle.

"Thirteen years ago, the only way for an E.V member to quit E.V, was to die. Now, all they had to do was sign this." I pulled out the 'Letter of resign to E.V' I found in the thief's satchel a while ago from my pocket and waved it in front of his face. Seeing this in my hands caused HIM to flinch.

"Where did you get that?" He growled as he tried to snatch it out of my hands. Luckily, I was able to pull it out of his reach before he could. He wasn't sitting down in his chair causally anymore. He was standing in front of me, glaring hatefully at me through his dark sunglasses. He now sees me as a threat, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"But if you let people go just like that, they might leak out certain information to us or any other opposing force. So of course, it's only naturally you'll want them dead so none of that will happen." I said causally as I folded the letter and placed it back into my pocket.

"My guess is that this guy has been stealing from this store for you every week and now he wants out. However, he knows too much for comfort. You can't make him disappear from the face of the earth; someone would notice he was gone and file a missing person report. Therefore, the only solution you could come up with was to kill him in public while he was committing a crime, so it would appear as an accident when the clerk tried to take the gun but ended up killing him in self-defense." I explained.

"So he had this all planned out?" Boomer asked. "But how did he know we were coming? And wasn't the thief his own son?"

"I'm getting to that," I said. "He can't do everything be himself, so he asked for help." I leaned against the counter, my arms crossed.

"I suggest you reveal yourself, before I decide to taser you too." I said, my voice not pointed to any particular direction, but I knew where he was.

"How boring, you knew it was me for the second time now." a low, creamy voice said. Everyone, except me, looked around for the source of the new voice. It didn't occur to them that should look behind them.

The cashier, freaking out throughout the whole case, stood behind everyone in an overly confident manner. In a poof of red blinding smoke, he disappeared from behind everyone and re-appears beside HIM.

In matter of seconds, his brown short hair turns black. His height increased and his pimples vanished leaving behind clear, acne-free white skin. I glared at him. Yep, this is the one, and only, Seduce.

"Ok sweet-cheeks, tell me something. How did you know it was me? Just a while ago you thought this guy was me." Seduce said as he kicked the frozen corpse of the thief.

"One, if you want to keep your arm, I suggest you not call me sweet-cheeks." I started. "And two, it was really obvious now that I think of it. I found you I.D _under _his jacket and I wondered who would put their I.D there? It will fall it out, and plus it's a stupid place to keep your I.D. when you have pockets. Therefore, it must have been placed there when the thief was already dead. No one else had the opportunity to put it there, but you." I grabbed the phone marked as the cashier's phone from the checkout counter.

"Nice try; trying to pull this off as your phone but as you can see from its empty storage and unscratched surface, it's new. And by the way, you dropped your real phone." I held up white IPhone I found when I dropped Tina's phone.

"How did they pull this off anyway?" Tina asked, glancing back and forth between me and Seduce.

"It was the phones." I said.

"The phones?" Mr. DJ question. "You lost me."

"Let me explain. As I said before, HIM had this all planned out. From the counter, you have a good view through the glass doors to see who's coming in. HIM must have told Seduce to call him on his cell phone when he saw us coming. He made sure he had his volume on, so when it rang, the thief would hear it and panic when he saw someone getting ready to hit him with a bottle. As soon as we came in, he was panicked enough to shoot him in front of us, so we would think HIM is dead. That way, we won't check his pulse since we already saw him get shot through the chest while in reality, he had a bulletproof vest under his shirt. After that, it was Seduce's turn. He jumped onto the thief and tried to shoot him while making it look like they're struggling to take the gun. One bullet went into Butch's arm, while the other one went through the thief's heart. The phone's ring tone acted as a trigger."

"Impressive, my dear." HIM said, clapping his claws together slowly. "Now, my son and I really must be going now."

"You're son!?" Sedusa exclaimed. "He's MY son!"

"Oh please, you never even spoken to the boy and you still have the nerve to say he's your son." He countered. Seduce on the other hand looked shocked. He looked at Sedusa; he couldn't believe that woman was his mother.

"You're the one who wouldn't let me see him in the first place!" She screamed at him, obviously regaining her courage and her anger back.

"Details, details," HIM said, waving her off. "Now like I said, we really must be going."

"the only place you're going, is jail!" Mr. DJ said. "You are under arrest!"

"Oh my, what ever shall I do?" He taunted. "Ta ta." Boomer and I tried to catch them before they had a chance of escaping but in a blast of red smoke, they disappeared.

They left behind their classic signature. the letter's 'E.V' painted somewhere in the scene of the crime, and one death.

* * *

**Case closed! Comment and review people! Your reviews keep this story alive! By the way, remember to vote to see if Butch can keep his arm! sorry if it's a wierd ending, I had to stop it there or i would have kept going on, and on and on.**


End file.
